The Darkness
by Shadowreaper113
Summary: Discontinued.
1. The Arrival

**Author's Note and Disclaimer I do not own Rosario Vampire and the characters might be ooc and there will be lemons and there is gore.**

Chapter 1

The Arrival

I got off the bus along with four others and looked around and soon found what I was looking for, Youkai Academy. I had come to Youkai Academy because I had heard it was a place where coexistence was possible. We headed towards the academy and within a few minutes we had made it and headed inside. Once inside we were greeted by thousands of monsters in their human forms and before we could react were surrounded.

"You must be the new arrivals. Welcome to Youkai Academy, a school for monsters where monsters learn to coexist with humans. My name is Tsukune Aono, I'm the headmaster here at the academy and standing next to me is Moka Akashiya" said a kid with light brown hair and light red eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black pants. Next to him was a girl with long silver hair and red eyes. She was wearing a green jacket and a green skirt.

"I'm Shadow Reaper and behind me is Angel Sigil, Raven Azure, Dante Rose, and Jin Harbringer," I said pointing to each as I said their name. Raven was as tall as the girl named Moka and Angel, Dante, and Jin were as tall as the kid named Tsukune. Raven was wearing black shorts and knee high black boots. She had a tight fitting black shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage and that was how she liked it. Raven had fair white skin with semi long black hair and green eyes. Angel was wearing a white hoodie and white jeans with white combat boots. He was white and had white hair with light blue eyes. He looked like he just wanted to be left alone. Jin was wearing a white shirt with a black shorts and black shoes. He had black hair with snow white tips and semi-tan skin. He looked like he was ready to meet some of the females. Dante was semi-tan and was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and red pants with red combat boots. He had red hair and red eyes and looked like he just wanted to kick somebody's ass. I have sinister black medium long thick hair with a single strand that goes my face and splits at the end of my nose. My eyes were blood red and my skin was a deep dark rich tan. I had a white scar going down the center of my left eye but I could still see perfectly fine out it. I wear a black soft leather trench coat with a white Celtic cross on the back. I wear black jeans with black shorts underneath. I wear black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves. I wear a black chain necklace that has a black Celtic cross on it which is my family symbol. I was a few inches taller than the boy named Tsukune.

"It's nice to meet you all and I hope you guys have a good time here at Youkai Academy," Tsukune said and he began to lead to us to our rooms. After we had settled in we had changed into the uniforms and headed to our classes. I was in Ms. Nekonome's class along with Raven and Angel. Ms. Nekonome's hair was shaped like cat ears she was wearing a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals. Her hair is blondish-yellowish-orangish and she wears red glasses and her eyes seemed to be closed. She introduced Raven and Angel and was about to introduce me when I stopped her. I walked to the front of the room where Raven and Angel still stood.

"I am Shadow Reaper and it's nice to meet you all," I said smiling with my eyes closed, while rubbing my neck with one hand. I then took my seat in front of Moka who smiled at me. I smiled back and then proceeded to go to sleep because the stuff they were studying at the time I had already learned. After school had ended Ms. Nekonome told me that she needed to talk to Tsukune and I told her I'd find him. Afterwards I found Angel, Raven, Dante, and Jin standing in a courtyard and they looked like they were arguing with some people. I decided that they could handle themselves so I decided to find Tsukune and Moka because I knew that they would be together. I couldn't feel their presences when I used Yoki Detection, so instead I decided to use my other senses. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air and I was able to find their scents after sorting through the various scents that surrounded me. I walked to where and found them at the cliff making out and before I could leave they noticed me and broke the kiss stammering, stuttering, and blushing profusely.

"Umm Ms. Nekonome wanted to speak with you Tsukune," I said moving on. Tsukune left after saying his thanks and I was left standing there with a blushing Moka.

"So is that all you came here for or is there something else you wanted?" Moka asked after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Actually I wanted to know about the Newspaper Club and was wondering if it's possible for me and the others to join," I said.

"Oh, um that would be up to Ms. Nekonome but I don't think anybody will mind," Moka said a little surprised.

"Thanks," I said and headed off to where Ms. Nekonome and Tsukune were and arrived there within minutes. Tsukune was still talking to Ms. Nekonome so I decided to wait till they were done and after a few minutes Tsukune left.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome I wanted to ask you a question," I said walking up to her. Standing close to her she looked like she was my age and I blushed after my thoughts had trailed off.

"Yes what is it and please call me Shizuka," she said smiling at me which made me blush more.

"Okay. I wanted to know if Raven, Dante, Jin, Angel, and I could join the newspaper club," I said clearing my head of the thoughts that now plagued my mind.

"Of course it's always nice to have new members," Shizuka said smiling again. I smiled back which caused her to blush but I didn't notice because I had left to go tell Raven and the others the good news. I found them where I had seen them though the scene was different. This time the people I had seen arguing with Raven and the others were now beaten into the ground smoke coming from the top of their heads and Raven looking very scary as she cracked her knuckles looking for more but when she say me she stopped and smiled. I smiled back and told them that from now on that we were in the Newspaper Club and they smiled happy that we had found somewhere to belong. Over the next few weeks we had gotten closer to everyone in the Newspaper Club and eventually became friends with them. Tsukune and I became like brothers after we realized that we were the same. We both were once humans who had become monsters to protect those close to us. I grew close to Shizuka talking with her daily and giving her fish every now and then and eventually she told me she liked me which surprised me but I told her I liked her as well. Everybody in the Newspaper Club would ask me what kind of monster I was but I would just get up and leave and after awhile they learned that I wasn't going to talk about it. The only ones who knew were Raven, Jin, Dante, Angel, and Tsukune and I had told Tsukune because we were talking about how we became monsters and I just told him and he told me he wouldn't tell anybody. Raven and the others seemed to get along with everybody in the Newspaper Club but that was all they would do. They didn't try to get close to anybody in the News. I got to know everybody in the Newspaper Club well enough that they were like a family to me. One day I was talking to Tsukune discussing what we story we could do next when there was an explosion that shook the ground and shattered the windows. We both ran outside and what we saw shocked the hell out of us. We saw thousands of monsters standing outside as if waiting for something. The students were all gathered on the opposite side of the monsters and everybody in Youkai Academy was off so they were all dressed casually. We quickly ran to where Moka and everybody else was and asked her what was going on but she said she had no clue. Then suddenly an airship appeared in the sky and the attacking monsters stopped as one of the people on the airship jumped down to the ground causing a small crater. Then he spoke his voice ringing out loud and clear but with an ominous tone to it.

"Youkai Academy, listen close because I'm only going to say this once. We are Exodus and we're here to recruit monsters to destroy the human world and any monster that would oppose us will die a painful death," the man said. He looked to be in his early twenties and was wearing a dark blood red coat similar to that of a pirate emperor. He was wearing sinister black pants that had a chain with a skull in the center as the belt. He was wearing black shirt with black boots. His eyes were a dark gold while his hair was dark silver and his skin was nearly as tan as mine. His voice was slightly deep and had a malevolent tone to it and he was smiling sadistically. He had on sinister black fingerless spike gloves and he had a black skull ring on the middle finger of his right hand. After a few minutes some of the students transformed and joined the monsters. Then Tsukune stepped forward and I followed behind him.

"We will protect the human world from monsters like you," Tsukune said and with that donned the jet black steel suit of armor that covers his entire upper body and the sides of his face along with plated armor and shoulder pauldrons and grew large bat wings and charged at the leader. After that everybody attacked and soon it was a battlefield of monsters. I saw Dante becoming a vampire and taking on three Werewolves. I saw Raven becoming a cat-girl and taking on three Snow Fairies. I saw Jin transform into a Chimera and take on a Kraken. I saw Angel transform into a Siren and take on two Raijus. I was surrounded by two vampires and three ghouls and before I could react I was punched in the jaw by the first vampire and was kicked in the gut by the second vampire. I was knocked down by the ghouls and they began to beat the living hell out of me till I got pissed and transformed into a Kishin. I grabbed the first vampire by the throat and ripped it out causing him to bleed to death then I thrust my hand through the second vampire's chest pulling his heart out killing him instantly. Then using the speed of a werewolf I got behind the first ghoul and snapped his neck then clothes lined the second and stomped on his chest hard enough to crush it killing him. The third ghoul charged me but I grabbed his arm and ripped it off then I grabbed his other arm and ripped it of then got behind him and grabbed his head and ripped it off. I transformed out of my Kishin form and transformed into my Raiju form and quickly made it to where Kurumu was and saw her fighting with a zombie and a witch. From the looks of it she wasn't doing to good so I decided to help her and I quickly made a sword of lightning then slashed the zombie down the middle then I switched back to my Kishin form and grabbed the zombie and began wailing on it till they was nothing left. Then I switched to my Siren form and used a defensive song to protect Kurumu from an oncoming spell of ice and lightning then I used Medusa's eyes to turn the witch to stone then smashed her into a thousand pieces.

"Shadow just what are you?" Kurumu asked having seen my multiple monster transformations.

"For now just focus on the battle at hand," I said using the werewolf form to increase my speed and soon I found Mizore being attacked by what looked like Flame Fairies which I didn't know existed. I switched to my Snow Fairy form and managed to block an intense fireball, that would've probably have killed Mizore, with a powerful ice shield. I switched to my Raiju form and created two balls of lightning and using the speed of the werewolf got behind of them and hit both of them in the back where their hearts were killing them upon contact leaving huge gaping holes where their hearts used to be. I left Mizore before I was asked what I was and soon I found Shizuka being attacked by Kuyo in his battle form and saw Kuyo shoot his vortex of flame at Shizuka and in that moment I used my Raiju form to quickly get in front of Shizuka and before I could change was hit full force with the blast knocking me off my feet. I got up though I was severely burnt and all my clothes except for my shorts were burnt off. I switched to my Yoko battle form which was the same as Kuyo's and shot an intense vortex of fire mixed with the lightning of my Raiju form. Kuyo tried to counter it with one of his own but was unable to do so and was hit by mine knocking him unconscious. I was then forced back to my normal form because of the damage I had received.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Shizuka asked and to which I told her I was then I proceeded to move on only to stagger then collapse. I checked the damage to myself and saw that I had severe third degree burns along with multiple broken ribs. I got up ignoring the pain and this time I switched to my vampire form causing my hair to turn silver and my eyes to gain cat-like pupils. Then I used Creation along with Wealth of Power to don a pair of black gauntlets that went a few inches past my wrist and armor that covered my chest and back but leaving my arms bare. I grew two large bat wings and I continued on to save as many people as I could. Soon I found Yukari, Ling-Ling, and Fang-Fang who were fighting witches, vampires, Yoko's, and ghouls. I threw a small vortex of fire and a spear of lightning at the first witch and first vampire burning the first and piercing the heart of the latter. Then I kicked the first Yoko in the gut hard enough to make her ribs pierce her organs then grabbed the first ghoul by the head and burnt it to death using my vortex of flame. I flew up into the sky and using my snow fairy powers I shot a barrage of ice shards at the rest and when then had been hit shot them with just enough flame to melt the ice without making it evaporate then I shot a bolt of lightning at them and electrocuted them to death. I landed back on the ground becoming slightly fatigued.

"How did you do that?" Yukari asked looking surprised.

"I'll explain everything after this is over," I said flying off to save others and after a few seconds I found Gin and Ruby fighting a bunch of ghouls and a witch. I switched to my witch form in mid-air and landed on the first ghoul damaging it and breaking my fall at the same time then I burnt the head beyond recognition with a small vortex of flame. I then proceeded to use a powerful destruction spell along with a protection spell that would destroy the enemies and protect Gin and Ruby at the same time. My hair began to float and my eyes began to glow white as I proceeded speaking the spells and then there was an explosion of wind that shredded the ghouls and fatally wounded the witch as she had cast a protective spell on herself. Gin and Ruby stood there in shook at what I had just done. I used Wealth of Power to grow wings again and flew off to find others and a little ways away I found Haiji and Kokoa fighting Cyclops, Werewolves, Zombies, and Raijus. I flew down and shot a barrage of ice shards at the Cyclops then I switched to my Kishin form and grabbed two Raijus then slammed them into the ground and using my snow fairy powers created blades of ice coming from the palm of my hands then pierced their hearts. I used my speed as a werewolf and using my strength as a Kishin to pound two werewolves into the ground and I didn't stop until they were just bloody heaps of flesh and bone. Then using my Raiju power I created blades of lightning in the sky and with a flick of my hand they pierced the some of the Cyclops in the head and others in the heart. Then I switched to my Yoko battle form and created a giant vortex of fire and burnt the Zombies till there was nothing left of them but ash. Then I used my siren form to destroy the last werewolf with a destructive song that caused the werewolf to explode. I switched back to my snow fairy form and formed a condensed ice shard at the end of my index finger and aimed at the last of the Cyclops and rapidly fired ice shards piercing its heart and brain. Then switching to my Yoko form I quickly created a small flame arrow at the tip of my index finger just like I had done with the ice shards and pierced the last Raiju through the heart and made the mini flame arrow explode halfway through its heart destroying it. I flew away and found Kagome fighting three Lizardmen I quickly shot a vortex of flame at them burning them to nothing and continued on. I found Tsukune and Moka in the center of all the fighting and quickly flew to where they were. Moka had small bat wings jet black steel suit of armor that covers her arms and legs along with shoulder pauldrons so I used Creation to don my armor and gauntlets and this time boots that were like the combat boots I had on earlier. They were fighting vampires, werewolves, Mermen, Yokos, Raijus, Cyclops, Lizardmen, witches, ghouls, chimeras, and Zombies. Within minutes we had annihilated all the enemies but we had suffered injuries. Moka and Tsukune had slight burns and scratches but I had gained severe cuts, scratches, and even more burns causing some parts of my flesh to be black. Then the man with the skull ring who had spoken before walked to where we were.

"So it seems that you're the leader here Tsukune Aono. How about we have fight one-on-one and if you win I'll leave but if you lose than I'll kill everyone here including you. So do you accept?" the man asked.

"I accept your challenge but there are two things that I want before we begin," Tsukune said taking up his fighting stance.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Your name and your word that if I win that you will leave Youkai Academy alone," Tsukune said and I felt his power rising.

"You can call me Apocalypse and you have my word," Apocalypse said smiling cruelly. Tsukune then charged and threw a kick which was knocked aside by Apocalypse and for a few minutes that was how the battle went with Tsukune attacking and Apocalypse knocking his attacks aside like they were nothing. Then Apocalypse attacked Tsukune with a concentrated blast of water which knocked Tsukune back and weakened and shocking him seeing as he was now a full vampire he now had their weaknesses and Apocalypse knew it. Then he shot a bolt of lightning a Tsukune shocking him even more then he charged and in one swift movement pierced Tsukune's chest and pulled his heart out and crushed it before any of us could do anything.

"You lose," Apocalypse said as Tsukune fell to the ground. Moka screamed and attacked Apocalypse knocking him back and continued her assault. I just ran to where Tsukune was and fell to my knees next to him. He motioned for me to come closer and I saw that the ground was becoming a dark red as blood poured from Tsukune's chest and there was blood coming from his mouth. I leaned in closer so I could hear what he wanted to tell me with his final breath. I had to strain to hear it as it was barely a whisper.

"Please protect them," he whispered and I nodded and with that his eyes became lifeless and he let one final breath out. I looked at the now dead Tsukune still shocked at what had happened and when I looked up I saw Moka on the ground beaten struggling to get up and Apocalypse walking towards me. I looked at Moka and it looked like she said "Run" but I couldn't hear anything because I was still in a state of shock. Then Apocalypse was standing over me grinning sadistically. He was saying something and I had to focus on him to hear what he was saying.

"So are you Shadow?" he asked and I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Shadow get up and run," I heard Moka scream but I was unable to move.

"Then I think these four belong to you," Apocalypse said dropping four bodies next to Tsukune and when I saw who they were I lost it. It was Angel with his neck snapped, Dante with a huge gaping hole in the center of his chest, Jin whose throat had been cut and his heart ripped out, and Raven whose stomach was cut open and her guts pulled out. I ripped the rosary that I had kept hidden off and let the darkness take over. The ground began shaking and cracking so violently that it would have registered a 10 on the Richter scale. The sky became pitch black and lightning rained down from the heavens. It began to rain so hard that you were basically blind from the rain and the temperature dropped to −128.6°F which should've made the rain turn to snow but it defied the cold staying as began to pick up around me until I was in the center of a Category 5 Hurricane pushing Apocalypse back. Then the darkness began to surround me until there was just a huge ball of darkness with me inside and I was screaming so loud that it could be heard for miles even over the roar of the wind and rain and the rumble of the lightning and earth. Then as soon as it had started it ended and I was standing there looking down at the ground and my hair was covering my eyes so they couldn't be seen. Wealth of Power and Creation had disappeared leaving me just in my shorts. There were now black marks all over my body similar to those of the ghoul form Tsukune described but unlike his mine covered my entire body. There was darkness coming off me like smoke and my hair was now completely white and when I looked up the whites of my eyes had turned black and my pupils had become white.

"So Shadow it's seems your ready to fight," Apocalypse said charging me and kicking me in the gut causing my ribs to pierce my organs and me to cough up a large amount of blood. Then he punched me in the stomach causing my ribs to pierce my organs even further then he was on my side, then he axe-kicked the back of my head into the ground. I rolled over in time to be hit by a lightning filled vortex of flame. Moka ran to where I was and began attacking Apocalypse and this time I could see the injuries that he had previously inflicted on her and from what I could see they were just burns. I saw Apocalypse get ready to do what he had done to Tsukune and in a second I was in front of Moka and I was hit with a stream of water then with a bolt of lightning causing me to scream from the pain. Then just like he had done to Tsukune I felt his hand pierce my chest and pull my heart out and I watched him crush it. I collapsed and before I knew what was going on I saw Moka looking down on me. I realized that she was kneeling and had me in her lap crying and she was saying something. I struggled to make out what she was saying but eventually I was able to.

"Why did you save me?" she asked still sobbing but to be honest she looked more pissed than sad.

"Because Tsukune told me to protect all of you and I plan to do so," I said struggling to get up blood coming out of my chest and my vision beginning to fade.

"Can you save us?" Moka asked as she stopped sobbing with a few tears still trapped in her eyes.

"I can only try," I said and before I could do anything she bit my neck and began pumping blood into me. After a few seconds my body felt like it was on fire and my blood felt like it was boiling and screamed in agony as a pitch black light enveloped us. After it had disappeared I was standing fully healed and Moka was on the ground looking up at me with wide eyes staring at me. I was wearing my trench coat but no shirt so my chest was exposed slightly and I also had my boots and pants that I had been wearing earlier back on but I had created them using Creation. There was darkness coming off the clothes and my hair had become black again but that was because darkness was coming from it like smoke. The skin on my hands was completely jet black and there was darkness coming from them. There were still black marks but now they looked like corrupted and even my face had the black marks. My eyes were now red like a vampire's and had the cat-like pupils and the white of my eyes were still black. I had grown the full vampire fangs and my aura had become like that of a Shinso's but was darker more sinister. Apocalypse shot a stream of water and I saw that it was a constant stream coming from his hand so I shot a bolt of black lightning at the water before it could hit causing Apocalypse to get shocked and before he could recover I roundhouse kicked him in the gut then axe-kicked him knocking him to the ground. I then proceeded to shoot arrows of darkness from my fingertip in rapid-fire like that of a machine gun but at a much faster pace. I then grew a succubus tail and picked Apocalypse up by wrapping my tail tightly around his throat and brought him to me then I ripped his heart out and burnt it with black fire until it was nothing but ash then did the same to him. After he had turned to ash and blown away I turned to look for my seal and saw that the bodies of Angel, Dante, Jin, and Raven were gone and my seal lay there next to Tsukune. I walked over and picked it up and put it back on then passed out.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

The Truth

I awoke and saw Moka kneeling next to me looking at me and she looked sad.

"Hey think you can help me get up because I'm exhausted and the strain of that transformation along with everything else is taking its toll," I said struggling to sit up. She nodded and got up and grabbed my hand helping me up. I leaned on her shoulder and grabbed my stomach as a sharp pain went through it. We walked back to the academy and I saw that Tsukune's body was gone and when I looked around I saw countless monsters dead but from the smell they were all the enemies. We walked to the Newspaper Club where Kokoa and everybody else were waiting including Haiji, Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling, Kagome, and Shizuka. When we arrived everyone stopped talking and looked at us while Moka helped me to a nearby chair and the moment I sat down I released the illusion that I had cast over my body. Everybody gasped and Yukari stifled a scream, Shizuka began panicking, Ruby just stood there with her mouth open, and Moka looked away. I had cast an illusion to make my body appear to be healed just to fool my enemy. My body was still severely burnt and in many places the skin was black from being burnt so bad. I was also covered with deep gashes, cuts, and scratches and I had multiple broken bones and even pierced organs. What had caused the reaction in the room was where my heart should've been there was now just a gaping hole. I was bleeding pretty badly and it hurt like hell but I ignored it all so I could answer their questions I knew that they would have. The first one to recover from the shock was Moka which hadn't surprise me.

"So tell us, exactly how are you still alive?" Moka said asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"There are two things that are keeping me alive at the moment. One being the blood that you injected into me causing me to become a Shinso Vampire and two being this damn thing that's sealed in here," I said pointing to my seal. My seal was just like Moka's old seal but my rosary had a black cross with a white bead in the center. The two chain links that attached it to my collar were black just like the collar itself. The collar was a metal collar that snaps into place but this collar once put on couldn't come off because once it was on it fused with my flesh becoming one with it.

"What do you mean? There are some things you need to explain including like what you are and why you're here?" Kurumu said and everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"You're right and its time you knew the truth. First of all the reason why I'm here was because I had heard that coexistence was possible here and also because it was basically a safe haven for monsters," I said struggling to finish because of my wounds.

"He needs to be healed before he continues otherwise he probably won't last much longer," Mizore said.

"I'll be completely fine if someone goes to my room and grabs a few bottles from the mini-fridge," I said closing my eyes for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes Gin returned with five bottles and set them next to me. I grabbed the first of the dark red bottles and opened it and began to drink it. The moment the red liquid touched my lips I was forced into my vampire form and I downed the bottle in a matter of seconds and dropped it. I grabbed another and within a matter of seconds it was gone and it continued like that until all the bottles were clear and empty. I returned to my normal form after I was finished.

"Shadow, what was that?" Shizuka asked looking slightly scared at my sudden change.

"It was bloodwine. I am a vampire and because I am I have blood thirst just like Moka but unlike Moka's my blood thirst a lot stronger and since I became a Shinso my blood thirst has become even stronger. I made a combination of blood and wine to ease my blood thirst enough where I can still function but as of recently it has gotten stronger and soon the bloodwine will be useless. Eventually the blood thirst will win and I'll end up draining somebody dry which I'm afraid of," I said feeling my body beginning to heal itself and soon the burns began to fade.

"Why don't you do what Moka was doing and find somebody who let you drink their blood on a regular basis," Yukari said and everyone seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"Because I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop," I said seeing that the cuts, scratches, and gashes had disappeared and I knew that what was coming next was going to hurt like hell.

"Then what do you plan to do just become a blood thirsty monster killing innocents because you were too stubborn to drink from a willing person," Moka said sharply with slight anger in her voice.

"I would kill myself before I ever hurt someone who was innocent!" I said with a fierceness that seemed to surprise the room. It was at that moment that my ribs began to snap back into place and my organs began to heal themselves. The sound of my ribs snapping back into place could be heard quite clearly and I screamed in agony at the pain of it. Everyone seemed to have a painful expression on their face as they heard my screaming and the sound of ribs snapping back into place. After it was done I realized that my body had quit healing itself but I still had a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I knew that the bloodwine had run out and I realized I was out of bloodwine.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked looking slightly worried.

"No, because I'm out of bloodwine with no way to make more and I haven't finished healing and won't unless I get more blood," I said.

"Won't you be fine I mean you shouldn't be alive right now with that hole in your chest yet here you are," Kagome said.

"No I may be fine at the moment but I'm not immortal so I will die if my heart is not reconstructed. I need blood to do that but I have no more bloodwine so basically I'm fucked," I said sitting back in the chair.

"No you're not. You need blood right well what if one of us was to allow you to drink from us till you had enough blood to finish healing yourself," Kagome said. I laughed at what she said which caused her to frown.

"So then tell me which one of you will allow me to drink from you and risk losing all of your blood," I said still laughing. Everyone in the room seemed to realize why I had been laughing and they looked uneasy.

"We can stop you from killing anybody here if that's what you're worried about," Gin said and I laughed again after hearing that.

"What's so damn funny?" Moka asked looking slightly irritated.

"For one I don't really expect any of you to give me your blood and two I'd love to see any of you try to stop me," I said.

"You're injured and exhausted so I'm pretty sure that we could stop if we needed to," Gin said to which everyone agreed.

"That's where you'd be dead wrong though I may be injured and exhausted I never said that I couldn't use my full power like this so if you wish to test that theory then why don't one of you step forward and let me drink from you," I said which shocked the room then made everyone nervous.

"I'll do it," Kokoa said which to be honest surprised me.

"No you're too young if I drink from you I'll end up killing you," I said being truthful.

"Fine then I'll just use one of Yukari's Gro-Gro drops," Kokoa said and I remembered hearing how they lasted about 12 minutes but revert even younger afterwards.

"That'll work but let me see the Gro-Gro drop before you use it," I said and she nodded in response and went over to Yukari who gave her what looked like a piece of candy then came back to where I was sitting and handed it to me. I created a scalpel made of ice and cut my right palm then I grabbed the Gro-Gro drop covering it in blood and focused fusing the blood with it and after a few seconds it worked and I handed it back to Kokoa.

"What did you just do?" Kokoa asked eyeing the now blood red Gro-Gro drop.

"I infused my blood with it to cancel out the flaw it has. Now if you don't mind I'd like to hurry up and get started before I die," I said seeing that my vision was beginning to become darker with each passing minute. Kokoa ate the Gro-Gro Drop and became older. Kokoa has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Kokoa's outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm and in her older form her physique is very similar to Moka's in this state. She then walked to me and she sat on my crouch straddling me which caused me to look away and blush deeply.

"Let's get this started before I change back," Kokoa said blushing as well realizing how all this looked. I nodded in agreement and switched to my vampire form and swiftly bit into her neck. I thought she would have let out a squeak of pain because Tsukune had told me it hurt and I knew from experience that it did after Moka injected blood into me but she moaned when I bit into her. I began to drink her blood and she moaned even harder than before and the moment her sweet delicious blood hit my tongue I lost control and I bit deeper into her and began drinking deeply from her. This caused her to moan even louder and she began grinding against me and clawing into the flesh of my back. She uttered my name in a hoarse whisper into my ear and I continued to drink from her. Somebody told me to stop that I had gotten enough but I ignored them enjoying the taste of her blood.

"_Shadow you've had enough, now stop before you kill the poor girl with pleasure,_" a voice said inside my head laughing. It snapped me back to reality and even though I didn't want to I forced myself to stop but I had checked her heartbeat before I forced myself to stop in case I might need to inject blood into her to revive her, but once I realized it was strong and healthy I pulled my fangs out of her throat which caused her to whine. I looked at her and saw that she had look of pure lust in her eyes and before I was able to get her off me she kissed me deeply. After a few seconds I kissed her back and then she snuck her tongue into my mouth exploring every bit of it and after she had finished I did the same and then our tongues danced and fought for domination with her eventually letting me take over. When we pulled apart there was a thin line of saliva and I saw that she had reverted back to her original form. She got up after giving me a quick kiss and I looked around the room. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. But before anybody could say anything my heart began to reconstruct itself and I screamed as the pain coursed through my body. After a few minutes the hole closed which signified that my heart was fully reconstructed.

"What the hell was that?" Moka asked having been the first one to recover from the shock.

"To be honest I have no clue that was the first time I ever drank directly from the person. But it appears that instead of it being painful when I drink from someone they are given pleasure," I said to which Moka just looked away in anger.

"Now it's time you tell us what you are," Kurumu said who was blushing and was looking away from me. I switched back to my regular form and nodded.

"Let's see I'm a human like Tsukune was but that's the only similarity we have in that area. I'm a human of darkness," I said.

"What the hell is a human of darkness?" Gin asked.

"From this point on I don't want any interruptions understood. I will explain everything if you let me," I said and everybody nodded and Kokoa just walked to me and sat in my lap leaning her head against my chest and closed her eyes smiling causing me to blush again.

"A human of darkness is an ancient type of human that went extinct a few decades ago and they are born with the powers of the dark. Blood, Fear, Poison, Corruption, Sin, Insanity, Death, and Darkness itself are what I was born with. It is an evil power that I sealed away with this rosary. Now as to explain my many monster forms you first need to understand that it was not my choice at first to become what I am. I'm a Hybrid of Darkness and I was forced to become a weapon of war. My parents were killed when I was four after an organization known as The Government found out about my unique nature. The Government is a group made up of ex-monster and ex-human government officials who protect and control the world from the shadows and they decided that they would make me a weapon in their war. I was subjected to test after test and eventually they learned after much study that my body was able to take the blood of others and fuse it with my body gaining all their powers and abilities. After they learned that they began to inject me with the blood of monsters causing me to become a hybrid. Then they decided to test to see if they could splice animal DNA into mine and so I was also given many abilities of different animals. I was experimented on for years while also receiving all forms of hand-to-hand training, the basic and advanced forms of survival training, medical training, bomb training, assassination training, stealth training, gun training, weapon training, magical training, youkai training, strategy and battle formation training, and how to drive any and all vehicles and how to hack. At the age of ten they made me a soldier and I killed whatever they told me to regardless of whether they were monster, human, man, women, adults, kids, or newborns it didn't matter who or what they were if I was ordered to kill then I killed. I was able to escape with the help of Raven, Dante, Jin, and Angel who had been experimented on as well and once we escaped I looked out for them and for the past year have been going from place to place till we made it here," I explained with a sad tone to my voice and when I looked up I saw that they were shocked and trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Shizuka and Kagome hugged me and told me that I had a new life. Kokoa, who had gotten up to get something to drink, walked over to me and hugged me tight then kissed me. Kurumu came over and hugged me to her chest much like a mother holds her child when comforting them. Mizore came over hugged me in a similar way and kissed me on the forehead. Ruby gave me a black rose which in this case symbolized new beginnings and Yukari gave me a blue rose which signified accomplishing the impossible, fighting all odds, and new beginnings. In the human world a black rose and a blue rose don't exist but in the monster world they exist because of magic. Haiji, Fang-Fang, and Gin just gave me a pat on the back not really knowing what else to do. Ling-Ling jut looked sorrowful and mumbled something that sounded like a fate no one should suffer. Moka sighed and walked over to where I was and hugged me tightly as if trying to let me know it was okay. I found their actions somewhat comforting and after it was over I got up and stretched.

"I'm surprised you didn't go crazy from all of it," Moka said and I laughed after hearing that.

"I never said I wasn't you just have yet to see my insanity," I said smiling. I walked out of the room and headed back to mine to grab a few things. I got back to my room and put on a pair of black pants that were like the ones I had on before and I cut the a little past the bottom half of a spare trench coat I had and I attached it to the back of my pants and I put on a sleeveless black shirt on. I put on a pair of black combat boots and left to go find Ruby. I opened the door to see Ruby standing outside and it looked like she was deep in thought. After a couple of minutes she looked up and jumped a little startled to see me standing in the doorway.

"Oh Shadow I was just coming to see if you were okay and if you needed any help," Ruby said smiling at me. I looked at her and took in her appearance. She has long dark brown hair that is kept in two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has reddish-brown eyes and she was wearing a pink corset, a long blackish-brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Actually I do. I was wondering if you could go get everyone and tell them to meet me outside the academy but don't let Shizuka and Kagome come," I said leaving to head there. I didn't want Shizuka or Kagome to go because after I was finished with what I was about to do then I was heading to the human world. I arrived and after a few minutes everyone else had come.

"So why did you call us here?" Moka asked looking slightly irritated.

"Two reasons. One I'm going to show you how I get the powers and abilities of other monsters. Two being Samil wants to talk to you. Fang-Fang, can you summon a Phoenix then a Dragon?" I asked.

"I've done it before but I can't always summon what I want to but I'll give it a try," Fang-Fang said and after a couple of seconds he summoned a Phoenix and it began attacking everyone. I quickly switched to my Shinso form and defeated the Phoenix with a swift kick. Once it had been defeated I pulled out a syringe and walked over to the Phoenix and drew its blood into the syringe until it was full. Then I touched the head of the Phoenix, whispered my thanks and it disappeared. I then plunged the syringe into my heart and injected the blood and instantly the process began. My blood began to heat up till it felt like my inside were boiling and my veins became dark red as the process continued. After a few seconds the pain became too much and I began screaming in agony but almost as soon as it had started it stopped. I was out of breath and was sweating slightly. I got up and the moment I did I transformed. My shirt was burnt off as wings of pure flame came out of my back and aster a couple of seconds the wings became more solid and less intangible looking like batwings that were orangish-red but they were still on fire slightly. Once the wings had finished my hair caught on fire or should I say it became flames and my eyes changed to orangish-red. I returned to my normal form and nodded at Fang-Fang who then managed to summon a dragon which surprised him. Just like before I defeated the dragon and took its blood and injected myself and went through the process again. This time the transformation was different. Scales covered my entire body and they were silver and my hair turned gold. My eyes became gold with slits in the center. My wings were gold with a silver outline and my tail had four one foot blades on the end each facing outwards with a spike in the middle that came out about another three inches. I grew fangs, my nails became claws, and my ears grew pointed. Kokoa was shaking and I remembered that she was afraid of dragons which I had just literally become in front of her. I laughed and a wisp of fire escaped my throat. I returned to my normal form and made my seal visible.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you and now for Samil," I said.

_"__So now it's finally time for me to talk," _Samil said his sinister voice echoing from my rosary.

"Who is Samil and what does he want?" Gin asked looking like he was upset about being here.

_"__I am the darkness inside of Shadow and as to what I want with all of you is simple. I'm going to give each of you a piece of my power," _Samil said and after he had finished speaking a black light shot out from my rosary engulfing everyone and disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Gin exclaimed looking confused as he checked himself to see if he was hurt.

_"__I told you before that I was going to give some of my power," _Samil said sounding slightly annoyed at having to repeat his self. At that moment I felt a dark aura coming from the track.

"Their back," I said then I ran towards where I had felt their aura. I heard the others behind me and in a couple of minutes we had arrived at the track to see three figures standing in the center of the track. I knew who they were immediately the moment that I saw them. I stopped a few feet away from them and looked at them. It was Gyokuro Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen and Akua Shuzen, Moka's stepmother and older stepsisters. Gyokuro bears light blonde hair, short in style and held back by a cross like clip and her skin is also fairly tan. Adorned on her neck is an array of other cross like pendants, while her attire consists of an over-sized commander jacket. Under her coat, she wears a short black dress with an empire style halter. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Akua has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is often seen wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam, her preferred black attire along with knee high combat boots. Inheriting her mother's appearance, Kahlua has light blonde hair, Added by Jppcouto tanned skin and red eyes. Though unlike her mother her skin is not as tan and her hair is longer, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. From what I heard from Tsukune and the others Gyokuro had been devoured by Alucard and Kahlua had been killed by Kokoa.

"Where is the one known as Shadow," Akua said.

"I'm right here so what do you want?" I asked.

"We're here to kill you and take revenge for Apocalypse," Kahlua said before removing both her limiters then she suddenly began crying. Gyokuro released her demonic aura and removed her limiter as well. Akua just realesed her demonic aura and when combined with Gyokuro's caused everyone but me and my attackers to fall to their knee and the three of them charged. Kahlua's right arm became five razor sharp bat wings and she had black markings on her other arm and from what I heard from Kokoa her body was now a weapon due to her Wealth of Power. Gyokuro had eyes in the palm of her hands. Then I realized something about their aura that was very familiar to me. There was darkness in their aura and when I really looked at them I saw little wisps of darkness coming off of them and that their eyes looked glazed over. I figured that Kahlua and Gyokuro had been brought back by Exodus and that all three of them were being controlled with darkness. I decided now would be a good time to try out my dragon form and transformed destroying my shirt in the process. I had silver dragon scales cover my entire body and my eyes turned gold with cat like pupils. My hair turned gold and I grew my tail, my fangs, my claws, and my wings. Gyokuro used a flame attack that looked like the one Kuyo used. I inhaled deeply and then I breathed fire and nullified her attack and broke through it. She jumped out of the way in time not to be turned to a burnt crisp. Kahlua began using her blood and flesh as projectiles which I dodged and then she shot a beam from her transformed right arm. I wasn't able to dodge the beam in time and was hit in the center of the chest. I flew back a few feet but then I slammed my hand into the ground to slow down and then stopped. I looked at my chest and saw that many of my dragon scales where cracked and damaged and I was bleeding slightly. Then before I could dodge I was hit in the chest hard by Akua's Youho Saishusui. I was knocked back a few feet and when I got up and inspected the damage I saw that there were huge cracks and most of my scales were damaged and I was bleeding heavily.

"I think I'll enjoy this fight to my fullest seeing as how I'm fighting three of the toughest vampires ever encountered," I said switching to my Shinso form. I donned my armor, gauntlets, and boots. I grew large bat wings and my eyes turned red and my hair turned silver. I released my dark demonic aura and then I let my insanity loose and began laughing sadistically. Gyokuro, Kahlua, and Akua were forced to their knees and they began panicking as my insanity and aura washed over them at the same time. Moka and the others were forced onto their stomachs and they watched in awe, shock, and horror. I stopped laughing but the crazed smile never left my face.

"What are you?" Akua asked getting up.

"I am Shadow a Hybrid of Darkness who is has gone insane long ago. Have you three still not remembered me," I said causing confusion.

"I do not know a Shadow," Akua said answering my question.

"It's a shame that none of you remember me even though we were friends when we were younger," I said. They charged me again and Gyokuro tried to hit me with the Jigen-Tou but I dodged and struck her four times in the chest quickly then kicked her in the side then got behind her and elbowed her in the back causing her to go down. Akua charged and was using Jigen-Tou as well but was on a whole different level. She used quick but deadly attacks and she dodged or evaded disappearing into a different dimension. After a several long minutes I found my chance and took it. She was charging forward and was attacking and I saw that she was open and in that second I rushed forward and punched her in the gut hard and she went down. Kahlua rushed forward crying and swung her transformed arm at me and I ducked in time then she began using her flesh and blood as projectiles and I was forced to go on the defense. Kahlua rushed forward before and before I could jump back she swung her right arm hard and caught me in the side. I felt the blades piercing my flesh digging deeper into it. I kicked Kahlua back then before I could react I was hit in the chest with that damn beam of hers. The wound on my chest got slightly bigger and was slightly burnt and was bleeding heavily. She began her relentless assault and I was kicked in the jaw hard then I was punched I in the gut. Then when I was on all fours puking up blood she swung her right arm down onto my back hard and I felt the blades pierce my skin then sink deep into my flesh. She pulled her blades out then she aimed for my head and I knew she was going to try and cut my head off. She swung but I rolled out the way in time and threw a barrage of ice shuriken at her and then I used fire to melt them into water hitting her and sealing her powers then I charged forward and kicked her in the gut after the water had hit her causing her to go down.

"That's impossible," Kokoa said.

"Gyokuro your pride in your overall power and intelligence vastly exceeds any tendency for caution. As a result of this, you have a habit of underestimating your foes or prematurely declaring victory. Akua you have very weak endurance, which is the reason for your high evasion and use of the Jigen-Tou and so if one uses a balance of both power and speed then you will lose. Kahlua due of the fact that your opponents are fighting a beautiful, somewhat naive and klutzy girl, who is crying throughout the entirety of her fights, most of your opponents are either terrified of you, due to confusion, or filled with pity towards you. Either way, your personality and style of fighting prove effective in unbalancing your enemy psychologically and the reason you cry because you don't like to kill. But they don't work on someone who is crazy," I said walking towards them. I reached Kahlua first and I grabbed her face then I began to absorb the darkness inside her. I watched as my veins became black as the darkness coursed up through them fusing with my body making my darkness stronger. After a few seconds I was finished and moved on to Gyokuro then Akua cleansing them of the darkness that resided inside them and the darkness that was controlling them. After I had finished I collapsed and I looked at myself to check the damage that had been done. The center of my chest was burnt and was still bleeding heavily and I had five deep cuts on my side and even deeper ones on my back. I had all sorts of cuts spread throughout my body because of Akua's Jigen-Tou and a bruised jaw. I let sanity return and let my normal aura return. I closed my eyes and began to heal myself and soon I felt the calm peace wash over me. After a few minutes I was finished and I stood up and released my Creation and Wealth of Power and returned to my normal form.

"Shadow is that you?" Akua asked from behind me causing me to turn around.


	3. Attack On Judgement

Chapter 3

Attack on Judgment

"Shadow is that you?" Akua asked from behind causing me to turn around.

"So you actually do remember me," I said.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Kokoa asked looking confused.

"Well let's see for one I've known all of you except for Gin and Haiji before I came to Youkai Academy," I said causing everybody to be even more confused.

"How's that possible when we met you for the first time when you came here," Kurumu said.

"No the truth is that I erased your memories of me when I left so you wouldn't be sad. I have lived with all of you and when I left I erased your memories of me from your minds," I explained.

"So how do we know if you're telling the truth?" Moka said.

"Ask your sister as it seems she remembers and in due time you'll all remember," I said.

"Akua is this true?" Moka asked and she nodded.

"Shadow lived with us for two years Moka then he just disappeared," Akua said looking slightly pissed and upset at the same time.

"Shadow you're back," Kahlua said running to me then embracing me in a deadly bear hug.

"So you remember too Kahlua," I said after she had released me.

"It's good to see you again Shadow," Gyokuro said giving me a quick hug.

"I think it's time we take the attack to Exodus. So we need a base of operations and somewhere we can stay. For now we'll go visit a friend of mine and stay there until we find Exodus then we make a plan and attack," I said and everybody nodded. I looked at Moka and I saw that she looked a little pale and that lately she had been getting faint and lightheaded.

"What is it Shadow?" Moka asked having noticed me looking at her.

"When was the last time you drank blood," I said knowing that she needed blood.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine," Moka said turning her head and walking away which pissed me off.

"No it's not and I'm not a fucking idiot I can look at you and know you haven't had blood in a little over two weeks and that if you don't get blood soon you will die. If you think that if you die everything will be okay then you're just fucking lying to yourself because you don't want to live without Tsukune. But what about the friends you made you're just going to leave them behind and what about your family you think they'll be fine if you die. Tsukune would call you an idiot for wanting to die and the truth is that you're precious to all of us here. Yes Tsukune is dead and I know it hurts but death happens all the time you just have to have the strength to overcome it and if you don't have the strength then rely on your friends to help you through this. Tsukune told me with his dying breath to protect all of you and I plan to keep a dying man's wish so if I have to force you to drink blood to keep you alive I will," I said fiercely with a bit more emotion than I meant to. Moka and the others looked shocked at my words and the fierceness behind them.

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to live for now when the thing I loved most has been taken from me?" Moka asked and I could tell that she really was lost and confused.

"Find something to live for and do just that live," I said and after a moment Moka nodded.

"Moka you can drink my blood if you want," Gin said with his wolf tail wagging and that perverted look of his on his face.

"You pervert Moka would never drink from someone like you. You can drink from me if you want Moka," Akua said

"No I …want to drink …Shadow's blood," Moka said slowly sounding somewhat unsure.

"Moka are you sure? You'll be the first person to drink from me and being what I am, I don't know what will happen," I said.

"I'm sure," Moka said sounding surer.

"Alright go ahead," I said and she walked to me and bit into the right side of my neck. I felt a sharp pain when her fangs sank into my flesh.

_"__Would you care to know what she is thinking?" _Samil asked and I was intrigued at the thought.

"Can you really give me the power to read minds?" I asked mentally not really believing him but wanting to know if it was possible.

_"__Of course I can remember that my powers affect the mind as well as the body. I just need you to say yes and I'll grant you the power to read mind and hear thoughts," _Samil said and I mentally nodded and he just smiled. A second later I felt slight warmth inside my mind then it was over.

**His blood it's so delicious and it has such a unique taste to it,** I heard Moka think.

_"__You're welcome," _Samil said smiling and I mentally nodded my thanks. After a few minutes Moka stopped and looked at me and smiled which caused me to blush slightly.

"I'm glad my blood was good and from now on you can get your daily nourishment from me if you want," I said looking away to hide the blush.

"Thank you," Moka said and she gave me hug and I hugged her back and for a few minutes that's how we were. After we had finished I looked at everybody and took in their appearance as if it was the last time I would ever see them. Fang Fang's appearance is somewhat akin to a bishounen and at first glance you would think he was a woman. He has black hair and feminine-looking eyes which are pink and face, wearing common Chinese clothing and Chinese hair style looking very similar to his sister Ling-Ling. Also, he has unique eyebrows. Ling-Ling dresses like a traditional Jiang Shi but she lacks the talisman on her cap. Instead of one talisman, she seems to have several talismans worn like tassel accessories on the base area of her Jiang Shi jacket. She has green eyes and black hair. Kurumu Kurono has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has two stars on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes and also has beautiful big breasts. Yukari has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. Mizore has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark &amp; light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She has a lollipop in her mouth most of the has green eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. Haiji was wearing his Karate uniform.

"Shadow what are we going to do with them?" Kokoa asked.

"Their coming with us," I said which caused everybody to be shocked once more.

"Are you crazy you're going to let them come with us after everything that they've done to us?" Kurumu asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Akua was never evil all she was doing was trying to keep Moka safe in her own way and she also kept the promise of Akasha. Kahlua isn't evil she was hired by Fairy Tale and she wished to die because her life was sullied from all the people she's killed. Gyokuro hates Akasha, due to her stealing Issa away from her. After losing to Tsukune, Gyokuro expressed hatred for his wish to see humans and monsters becoming friends, because that is the same wish which Akasha held strongly. By all accounts, Gyokuro's hatred for Moka and Akasha stems from the love her husband shows them and her hatred towards humanity is actually just done to scorn Akasha, meaning that she literally wants to wipe out mankind simply to scorn the ideals of Issa's mistress. But she failed and she ended up getting herself along with her daughter killed and I have taken the darkness from each of them. In short they are not evil and they are coming and if you don't like it then keep your damn mouth shut because I don't want to hear anyone bitch understood," I said and at first everyone seemed slightly shocked at my insight and my fierceness but then they nodded their head.

"Shadow, how do you know so much?" Ruby asked.

"The reason is because of the countless battles I have been in and the training I went through with the government so shall we get going?" I asked heading to where we would be meeting the bus driver. We arrived and after a couple of minutes the bus driver drove up and we got on the bus and after a short period of time we made to our destination. I got off the bus and I saw Marin and San waiting smiling.

"Shadow welcome back, how are you doing?" Marin asked smiling.

"I'm doing well and we need a place to stay for awhile while we here in the human world so we'll be staying here for the meantime okay," I said and Marin nodded. The others got off the bus and when they saw who I was talking to they rushed over to us and they began talking to San and Marin. I took that moment to slip off into the inn and I found me a room and got settled in. I went back to the entrance of the inn where everyone was gathered.

"So where's Tsukune?" Marin asked causing everyone in the room to become saddened.

"He's dead and his body is missing. He was killed trying to save the academy and he will be mourned but right now we have more important matters at hand. We need to find out what Exodus is planning and we need to take them down," I said and Marin and San both looked sad after hearing of Tsukune's death. Everyone got settled into their rooms and after getting settled in we ate. After dinner I went to my room and looked at the time to find out that it was already past 1:00a.m. I stripped down to just my shorts and decided to go to sleep and had just managed to doze off when I heard a knock at my door and I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00 in the morning. Cursing myself for not putting a do not disturb on the door I got up and opened the door to see Moka.

"Shadow, may I come in?" Moka asked and I stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. She walked over to the bed and sat down and looked around the room at all the things I had in my room.

"So can I get you a drink?"I asked and she nodded so I went to the mini fridge I had installed and grabbed three bloodwines. I gave Moka one and set the third on a table next to me and I opened my drink and began to drink. Moka opened hers and began to drink and I watched as her eyes widened slightly at the taste.

"Shadow I want to thank you for helping me today," Moka said. I noticed she had finished the bloodwine and I offered her the other one and she nodded and I finished my drink with Moka finishing her second drink a few seconds after me. We sat there for a few minutes saying nothing then I decided to break the ice and say what was on my mind.

"So tell me what's the real reason you came here because you could have waited to morning to tell me thanks and I know that wasn't what was keeping you up. If you don't want to sleep alone tonight I don't mind you sleeping here but I would've thought you would've at least chosen one of your sisters over me," I said.

"Insightful as ever I see. The truth is I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to be alone and I did think about going to my sisters but I when I started walking I ended up here. So much has happened today that it almost seems unreal but I know it's real because Tsukune is gone. I feel alone even though I'm surrounded by friends and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Moka said sighing.

"I know exactly how you feel but we just have to keep moving forward and survive and hope for the best. If anyone is to get anywhere in this world, then they have first to admit that they have no idea what they are doing. You probably came here is because whether you believe me or not we did know each other and we were good friends and you still my presence comforting even after all these years. Whether you're willing to accept that is up to you but you came here because subconsciously my presence is comforting to you," I said.

"I guess you're right but I want to know how we know each other," Moka said looking me.

"You'll remember in your own time," I said.

"To be honest you remind me of Tsukune in some ways so maybe that's why your presence is calming," Moka said then she did something that surprised me but made me happy. She scooted closer to me and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Moka I want you to know something. I probably won't make it out of this alive because the darkness inside has slowly been killing me but I don't want you to feel sad because I've already accepted it. But till I kick the bucket I fight tooth and nail to protect you and everybody else because you guys are dear to me. Now then let's see you can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor," I said and Moka shook her head.

"We can sleep back to back in the bed. I don't want to make you sleep on the floor and I'd prefer the company," Moka said and so we got in the bed and lay back to back. I was just beginning to doze off when Moka turned facing me and I heard her sob. I turned to face her and I saw that she was crying. I just wrapped my arms around her and silently cried mourning the loss of my friends. After a few minutes she moved closer and I felt her breasts press up against my chest causing me to blush. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as if to protect from the world.

**I feel so safe in his arms for some reason,** I heard Moka think and with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up and saw Moka asleep in my arms and she looked peaceful. I then noticed what I hadn't noticed earlier that morning. She was wearing a white t-shirt and that was it except for the black panties that were showing slightly. I blushed and quietly slipped out of the embrace and headed to the kitchen. I made it and then suddenly I was forced into my vampire form and my vision became blood red and my head felt like it was splitting open. I felt the air leave my lungs and I noticed that my throat felt like it was on fire and I felt thirsty. I fell to knees and began panting and I tried to clear my head and return my vision to normal but it of no use. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that was increasing with each passing second until it became unbearable. After a few minutes my vision began to clear a little but not clearing fully leaving the edges of my vision red. Moka came into the kitchen and I guessed I had woken her and she had come looking for me. She saw me and was quickly in front of me kneeling and she began panicking and I grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Get...away...from...me...the...blood...thirst...it's...too...much," I said struggling to speak because of the burning sensation in my throat. Moka pulled out of my embrace and looked at me and I read her thoughts.

**He's sweating heavily and he has a fever. He looks like he's in so much pain I need to do something. He needs blood or he's going to end up dying or losing control and draining someone dry, **I heard Moka think and I knew what she was going to do next and I wasn't able to fight. She brought my head to the right side of her throat and told me to drink. I didn't hesitate and I sunk my fangs into her throat and she moaned the moment my fangs pierced her flesh. I began drinking her blood taking in deep gulps. Her blood was much sweeter than Kokoa's and it was much richer tasting like strawberries and cream. I sunk my fangs deeper and began drinking more of her blood and she dug her nails into the flesh of my back as I sunk my fangs deeper. I heard her moan every now. I pulled my fangs from her throat and reverted back to my normal form after I drank my fill. I grabbed her into an embrace and held her close and thanked her. When we pulled apart she was looking at me and I knew what she wanted and I nodded my head. She then sunk her fangs into my throat and began drinking nearly as greedily as I had but her own way. I just rested my head on the wall behind me and closed my eyes she removed her fangs causing me to open my eyes. We got up and decided to go outside and sit. We sat sitting next to each other for a couple of hours not saying anything just enjoying the other's company. Eventually everyone had woken up and come outside and were talking about what to do next when a figure appeared. I looked at her and then looked to Moka and back.

"Mom," Moka said in disbelief and I knew it was Akasha Bloodriver. I looked at the person in front of us and took her appearance in. Akasha has long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing her battle uniform which consists of a revealing corset, black shorts and garters along with heeled platforms. Moka ran to her mother and I looked at Akasha again and this time I looked more closely and saw that there were little wisps of darkness coming off her and her eyes seemed glazed over. I transformed into my vampire form and used my werewolf speed to quickly push Moka out the way and was kicked in the gut with such force and I felt many of my organs explode and my ribs break. I fell straight to my knees and puked up large amounts of blood then began coughing up more. I switched to my Shinso form and healed myself while using Creation and Wealth of Power to grow large bat wings and create my armor, gauntlets, and boots. I got up and I used my Succubus/Incubus powers to change the place around us. It became a grassy field with a mild breeze blowing; the sky was clear blue, and the warm sun shining down. I used my Raiju and Yoko powers to infuse my gauntlets and boots with lightning and fire. Akasha kicked again and I blocked with my left arm but my arm cracked slightly and I knew this was not a person I could take lightly. I rushed forward and hit her straight in the gut then began doing a flurry of punches into her gut each one infused with pure power, lightning, and fire. I then punched her again but harder this time knocking her back a couple of feet. She quickly recovered and I was kicked in the gut again and once more I felt multiple organs explode and multiple ribs were broken and when I grabbed my stomach and was bent over in pain she axe-kicked me to the ground creating a large crater in the grassy field and I heard my spine snap in two with multiple fractures. I focused all my energy into healing and was fully healed in seconds and was back up again. This time I activated my Kishin Form along with my Shinso Form and infused my gauntlets and boots with lightning and fire. I rushed her using my werewolf speed and I roundhouse kicked her in the gut as hard as I could and I heard her ribs break. She bent over in slight pain and using both fist I knocked her to the ground and then I picked her up and slammed her back into the ground head first. I then blasted her with a full powered Vortex of Flame Lightning. She got up and before I could react I was punched in the gut and once again for the third time that battle my organs exploded and my ribs broke. I held my hand to stomach and felt a huge hole and I looked down to see there was a large pool of a dark red blood that almost looked black. My vision blurred and faded to black a few times and the pain was unbearable and it was making hard to think. I fell to my hands and knees coughing up large amounts of blood and when I looked up I saw that Akasha was rushing towards her daughter and my body moved on its own and the next thing I knew I was kicked in the gut causing the ribs that were broke to pierce the organs that hadn't exploded and turned the other ribs into dust. I went down instantly and my vision went black and I faded into the abyss of my mind. I knew that I would be dead soon and my only regret was that I couldn't keep my promise to Tsukune.

_"__Do you wish to protect them your friends?" _Samil asked appearing before me.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

_"__Then just this once I will help you only because you interest me," _Samil said and I nodded and he disappeared leaving me in the abyss then I felt like I was being dragged back through the darkness. I appeared in a room that was empty and was completely white. Samil was there and he walked towards me saying nothing then I saw him turn into darkness as he walked and the darkness shot straight towards me and covered me almost as if protecting me. I woke and saw Akasha walking towards where the Moka and the others were. I got up and I saw that my body was healed and that there was darkness coming off of me. My Wealth of Power and Creation had disappeared when I had faded into my mind. I rushed towards Akasha with speed I didn't know I had and I gripped her by the face and slammed her into the ground then, I axe-kicked her deeper into the ground. She got up slightly dazed and I roundhouse kicked her in the left side of the gut and she was sent flying and I rushed and with a short burst of speed appeared on her other side and I punched her repeatedly with fast and destructive blows. Then I kneed her in the gut then elbowed the back of her head then before she the hit ground I grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the ground. I created a ball of darkness and slammed it into the center of her spine and I axe-kicked her again then grabbed her left ankle and threw her I into the air then with a short burst of speed I was in front of her and I punched her in the gut then punched her in the left side of the jaw. I grabbed her left ankle again and I slammed her into the ground then creating a ball of black fire I slammed it into her gut hard enough to make the crater that she was already in even bigger than it already was. She got up and for once looked slightly damaged but in a matter of seconds she was fully healed.

"It seems that I have to take you seriously," Akasha said transforming into her Shinso form. She grew six large bat wings and Akasha was wearing a suit of armor that was designed around herphysique.

**_"_****_We will defeat you," _**Samil and I said in union our voices echoing. I ripped the seal off and threw it to Moka who barely managed to catch it. Darkness began to surround me until it formed a ball. The sky went from clear blue to dark and gloomy with lightning flashing every couple of seconds. The gentle breeze became a ferocious wind that tried to knock you down. The ball of darkness dissipated and I was standing there. I was wearing my trench coat but no shirt so my chest was exposed slightly and I also had my boots and pants on that I normally but they had been created by the darkness. There was darkness coming off the clothes and my hair had darkness coming from it like smoke. The skin on my hands was completely jet black and there was darkness coming from them. My eyes were now black instead of their usual blood red and had the cat-like pupils. I had grown fangs and my aura had become darker more sinister almost suffocating. I realized that once again the form had changed again.

_"__That's because it's still evolving. The more your power grows the more it evolves until it reaches Darkness Prime which is a complete fusion of me and you pal," _Samil said mentally smirked. Akasha charged forward leaving a small crater where she had been standing. She kicked me aiming for my jaw but I caught her foot though my hand still broke in several places. I then used Youho Saishusui and hit Akasha in the gut knocking her in back several feet.

**_"_****_Kurumu, Mizore I hope you don't mind but we'll be using a couple of you moves," _**Samil and I said.

"I will take you down boy," Akasha said.

**_"_****_No you won't. White and Black Duet Number 13 Last Waltz,"_** Samil and I said creating a gigantic ice shard that was larger than the one used by Kurumu and Mizore. It slammed down towards Akasha who shattered it like it was nothing to her.

"Is this all you have?" Akasha asked seeming slightly agitated.

**_"_****_You should pay more attention," _**Samil and I said and after saying that the ice crystals became water and showered down on Akasha sealing her vampire power temporary. I then charged forward and punched Akasha in the gut knocking her out. I then grabbed her face and I absorbed the darkness like I had done with Akua, Gyokuro, and Kahlua. I picked her up bridal style and releasing the illusion, carried her back into the inn and set her on the bed in my room. I then grabbed the black sleeveless shirt and pants and boots that I had been wearing before I went to bed. I made the darkness dissipate making the clothes I had created with them disappear and I got dressed. I walked back to where Moka and everybody else were. I grabbed the seal from Moka and put it back on and reverted to my normal state. San came over to me with her notepad in hand that said, are you okay, and I nodded. I looked at her and took her appearance in because I had a feeling it might be the last time I saw her. San has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest. As a Siren, San possesses a circular marking on her tongue. Moka left to go check on her mother and I told her I had laid her on the bed in my room and that she needs to rest. Moka came back a few minutes later and hugged me and thanked me for saving her mother. I told her that she was welcome then went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bloodwines I had put in the refrigerator the night before.

"Shadow, how do you know San?" Kurumu asked.

"Well when I escaped with Raven and the others we wandered from place to place for days nearly starving to death and we ended up collapsing here and San and Marin took us in and took care of us till we were fully healed. We stayed with them for about a year and it's also where I learned about Youkai Academy," I said. I looked at Kurumu and she looked slightly pale and there was a slight smell of death coming from her. I knew that a Succubus needed love to live and that her destined one had just died meaning she was going to die soon unless something was done. I motioned for Kurumu to follow me and we went to her room seeing as mine was being occupied by a resting Akasha.

"Shadow, why are we in my room?" Kurumu asked sitting on the bed.

"I needed to speak to you alone and I figured you probably wouldn't want to worry the others by talking about this in front of them," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked looking confused.

"I'm talking about how you're dying. I know that with Tsukune's death that you lost your destined one and that you're slowly but surely dying and I nor anyone of our friends want that. So I've decided I'll become your new destined one if it means I can keep you alive just like I've become Moka's new blood source," I said shocking her slightly.

"How did you know?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm both Incubus and Succubus so I understand but unlike you I don't need love to survive because I'm not originally either one of your species," I said.

"Wait, how are you a Succubus if you're male?" Kurumu asked.

"Long story and the short version is an experiment gone wrong allowed me to change my gender at will," I said sighing at the memory of it all.

"It's not that easy. You can't just become my destined one its why there's only one," Kurumu said returning to the topic at hand.

"Watch me," I said with fierceness in my voice.

"But why are you doing this?" Kurumu asked.

"The truth is I don't want to lose any more people I care about so I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurumu asked and I could sadness in her eyes and it pained me to see sorrow instead of joy in those eyes.

"Yes but there are some things you need to know beforehand. One, I'm probably going to end up dying soon, I can sense it. Two, no matter what happens remember that you are loved because all your friends they care for you. Kurumu I love you and to be honest I fell for you a long time ago. But there are two others that I love as well and they are Moka and Mizore but I know that deep down Moka is my destined one. I will do my best to become your destined one and give you my love so to keep you alive because I really don't think I can handle losing another friend," I said before kissing her. She was shocked at first but after a few seconds she kissed back and then her tongue was seeking permission to enter and I opened my mouth to let her in. She explored every nook, cranny, and crevice and I did so in kind and she let my tongue dominate hers. We kissed till we ran out of air and when we pulled apart there was a thin line of saliva. We stood there panting trying to get air and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked at her carefully and she looked like she was back to normal and the faint scent of death I had smelled on her earlier was now gone.

"Thank you," Kurumu said hugging me. I hugged her back and then we headed back to where the others were.

"So Shadow, what's the game plan," San said and I guessed that they had talked and she had decided to join us in taking down the organization known as Exodus.

"Well first we need to go let Tsukune's family know that he's no longer part of the land of the living," I said and this caused everyone to become sad as they remembered that the person who had changed their lives was now dead. They nodded and at that moment Akasha walked in and we explained where we were going and she agreed to come with us.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Don't worry I made a call to the bus driver and told him that we needed some rides. So who here can drive?" I asked and Gin, Akasha, and Gyokuro raised their hands. We went outside and there were four cars outside were there hadn't been any earlier. They were the new gen Mustang GT, Camaro, Challenger, and Charger. We split up into to four groups with me, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore in the solid black Mustang GT with me at the wheel, Gin, San, Fang-Fang, and Ling-Ling in the silver Camaro with Gin at the wheel, Gyokuro, Akua, Kahlua, and Kokoa in the cherry red Challenger with Gyokuro at the wheel, Akasha, Haiji, Ruby, and Yukari in the pure white Charger with Akasha at the wheel. We drove though a dimensional tunnel to where Tsukune had lived and within half an hour arrived there. We got out the cars and Kurumu knocked on their door and we went in and sat down. Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono, and cousin, Kyoko Aono was there but Tsukune's father was nowhere to be seen. I guess he would have to be told later about his son's death. Kyoko has short black hair with silver hair clips and light teal colored eyes. She wears a bright red jacket over a white t-shirt, a blue denim skirt, and brown boots.

"What brings you guys here, who are your new friends and where's Tsukune?" Kasumi asked smiling.

"Kasumi they are Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling, Gin, Haiji, Kokoa, Gyokuro, Akasha, Akua, Kahlua, Ruby, San, the silver haired one is Moka, and you already know me Shadow," I said pointing to each as I said their name.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you Shadow," Kasumi said smiling sincerely.

"Yea you do I just erased your memories but I think it's time you remember," I said walking to Kasumi and Kyoko and grabbing both their faces and using my Lamia power I transferred my memories of the period of time that I had stayed here and released their face when I had finished sitting back down.

"Shade, what did you just do?" Kyoko asked using the nickname she had given me long ago.

"First, do you remember who I am?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Kyoko asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Using my Lamia power I transferred my memories of the time I stayed her to you causing you to remember who I am. Usually a Lamia transfers information but I'm not like other monsters there are things I can do that they can't and that's one of the things I can do. Now brace yourselves because I have some really terrible news. Tsukune is dead," I said.

"That's not funny now, where is Tsuki?" Kyoko asked looking around the room for him.

"Kyoko, Kasumi I'm sorry but Tsukune is dead and his body was stolen by Exodus and to be honest I have no idea what their planning to do with his body," I said and this time they believed me because I saw them look from face to face and saw the sorrow on ours. After a few seconds they started crying and I waited till they were finished.

"What happened and how did Tsuki die?" Kyoko asked looking like she was going to cry again.

"I'm going to tell you everything," I said and began telling them everything. I told them about my time in Youkai Academy then about how Exodus came and recruited monsters then attacking the ones who wouldn't join them. I told them how Tsukune fought to protect and how he died then I told them about me and what I was and what I did. I told them everything that had happened in the past two days. Then I began explaining about monsters and how they existed and what we were.

"So monsters do exist," Kasumi said looking a little unconvinced so I stood up and transformed into Shinso Form and donned my usual gauntlets boots and armor and grew my wings. They looked shocked and at first a little afraid until they realized that they were safe. I returned to my normal form and sat back down.

"I'm glad Tsuki at least died a hero trying to protect those close to him. Shade please be careful and don't get yourself killed okay," Kyoko said.

"Don't worry about it too much now if you'll excuse us we need to go find where the base of Exodus is," I said getting up and leaving. The others followed me outside along with Kasumi and Kyoko to see us out and what we saw stopped us dead in our tracks. Tsukune was standing there in the middle of the street smiling at us. I sensed something was off about him but I couldn't tell what was it was. Tsukune was wearing a dark blood red coat similar to that of a pirate emperor. He was wearing sinister black pants that had a chain with a skull in the center as the belt. He was wearing black shirt with black boots and I realized he was wearing the same outfit that Apocalypse had been wearing. Moka began crying and she rushed forward to give Tsukune a hug when Tsukune's scent hit me. I converted my demonic aura into pure speed and was gone in a flash leaving an afterimage and reappearing in front of Moka blocking her path.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Moka asked confused that I would stop her from getting to Tsukune.

"That's not Tsukune," I said a low and menacing growl emitting from deep within my throat. I had switched to Shinso form and was ready to use Creation and Wealth of Power.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked looking upset that I was keeping her from her love.

"Who are you?" I asked still growling at the Tsukune in front of me.

"I was hoping to have some fun with you guys but I guess I've been found out, oh well. Let me introduce myself I am Judgement and I'm part of Exodus in case some of you didn't know," Judgement said smiling. He had the same voice as Tsukune but his eyes were cold and sadistic his smile matching his eyes.

"What have you done to Tsukune?" I asked my anger rising.

"Like it, I figured since he was dead and all that he wouldn't mind if I took his body as my own. I must admit that the boy has quite a potential of power and he isn't that bad looking," Judgment said laughing. His laugh was slightly maniacal and I realized what had happened.

"You transferred your soul to Tsukune's body," I said.

"Bingo," Judgement said and before I could react I was kicked in the gut then hit in the back of the head and then darkness. I woke up and the first things I realized were that I was in an unfamiliar place and I was bound to a chair. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a small room that had a reinforced steel door that had been painted blue but had now faded leaving the door looking a faded blue. The walls were a dull grey, cracked, and were made of cement with dead plants poking out of them here and there. The floor was concrete and like the walls it was cracked in multiple places with dead plants scattered here and there. Upon further looking I noticed that there were dried blood stains upon the floor and the room smelled of blood and death. Looking down I saw that my hands and feet were being restricted by steel clasps that had water coursing through it and onto my skin and seeing as I was still in my Shinso form it was draining my power making it impossible to escape. After a few minutes of sitting in pure silence, Judgement came in smiling.

"What do you want, you piece of shit?" I asked glaring at him.

"Exodus has taken an interest in you and has told me to persuade you to join to join him by any means necessary," Judgement said.

"Wait I thought Exodus was an origination not a person," I said slightly confused.

"It is but the leader of it is given the title Exodus now moving on I want an answer to whether or not you'll join us," Judgement said.

"Fuck you. I'll never join Exodus you piece of shit," I said glaring even more fiercely before.

"I was hoping you would say that," Judgement said smiling and he tapped the door twice. After a few seconds someone came in bringing in a cart that had a variety of tools. Judgement went over and picked up a knife that had small spikes and was serrated and just by looking at it I knew it was razor sharp. He picked up a syringe that was filled with a light blue substance and walked to me. He injected it into my neck and suddenly I felt energized and awake.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked.

"I injected with you with something that will keep you awake because I don't want you passing out," Judgement said as he tossed the syringe aside and then slashed the knife diagonally across my chest cutting deep into it. I screamed then was punched in the jaw then the gut. He plunged the knife deep into my gut twisting and turning the deeper he went. He then pulled it out then stuck it into my left shoulder blade and twisted then let it here. I screamed at the pain I was being forced to endure. He then began a flurry of punches to my gut causing the wound to bleed more then kicked me in my jaw fracturing it. He grabbed something else off the table and I saw that it was a crowbar. He slammed the crowbar into my left arm with such force that I felt the arm shatter. He began rapidly hitting my gut with it breaking nearly every rib then he jammed it into my left side of my abdomen. He pulled the crowbar out then slammed it against my right knee as he had done my arm shattering it. I screamed again and again as he continued his assault unable to pass out. He slammed the crowbar into my left hand completely shattering it then he tossed the crowbar aside and picked up a metal rod then grabbed the end of it and after a few seconds it began to glow pure white from heat. Judgement turned around and quickly pierced the burning metal rod straight into my stomach and left it in there. I screamed as my insides were slowly being burnt then Judgement began beating the shit out of me. When he had finished he pulled out the metal rod and tossed it aside then grabbed the knife twisted it again then pulled it out. He then dug the knife into my right shoulder and slashed all the way down to my wrist leaving a deep gash. He then began to slash my chest and stomach repeatedly laughing the entire time he did. He then grabbed the bucket that was on the table and drenched me in water and I screamed as I was shocked then I saw Judgement grabbed what looked like a cattle prod in his other hand a taser. He slammed the cattle prod into my gut then turned it on and stuck the taser to my neck and turned it on. I screamed in complete agony as I was being shocked both inside and out. He pulled the cattle prod out and removed the taser then grabbed the crowbar and beat me continuously for a few minutes.

"I...will...kill you," I said barely being able to speak after he had finished. My vision was becoming dark and sound was starting to sound distant. My throat was sore from the constant screaming and I could feel my body slowly shutting down. The scent of blood and burning flesh was so overpowering that it became unbearable.

"So, are you ready to join us now?" Judgement asked.

"Fuck you," I said spitting blood at his face.

"Well too bad we can't continue because it seems your friends have come to save you. Too bad none of you will make it out alive. Make sure you say our goodbyes because you only have fifteen minutes to do so," Judgement said and I saw him setting up C4 and after he was finished he was gone. Moka and everyone else came in right after Judgement had finished and when they saw my beaten, burnt, sliced, battered, bloody body they freaked and Moka quickly rushed over to undo my bonds but I shook my head no and motioned for Gin to undo them. At first they were confused but after Gin had done it they understood when they saw water flowing out from my bonds. They set me up against the wall that was behind where I had been sitting. I looked down at the water that was pooled next to me and saw my reflection and saw that my face was bleeding and my left eye was swollen shut. I looked my body over and saw the deep gash going down my left arm and saw the multiple holes and gashes on my chest and abdomen. There was a hole in my left shoulder blade and there were slight burn marks here and there and I knew almost all my ribs were broke, my left arm was shattered, my left hand was shattered and my right knee was shattered.

"Moka there's something I need to give you," I said weakly.

"Okay," Moka said.

"I know its seven years late but happy birthday," I said smiling and from my shadow I pulled out a stuffed doll. It was a chibi version of me and still looked new because I had taken great care of it.

"But I don't understand she said looking confused but accepted the gift.

"I lived with you for two years and I was forced to leave the day of your tenth birthday and never got the chance to give you your present," I said and after I finished speaking I saw something in Moka spark and I knew that she had finally remembered.

"Shadow but why?" Moka asked and I knew she was asking about why I left.

"I decided to give you that so that even when I wasn't there you'd still have something to remember me. Moka there's something I want to tell you," I said ignoring her question because there wasn't much time left before the place would be blown up.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"I love you," I said and kissed her.

"I love you too," Moka said after we had finished kissing.

"Now get out of here all of you. You guys make sure she goes even if you have to drag her. I'm staying here because I'll only slow you down and I'm already dying," I said and everybody but Moka nodded and Gyokuro and Akasha grabbed Moka and began dragging her out and she kicked and screamed and fought trying to get back to me but was unable. I smiled as I watched them go and closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

**Moka's Perspective**

We had made it outside and I was fighting my way to get back to Shadow when the building exploded. I was knocked back a few feet and I looked to see that the building that had been standing there was now just rubble. I waited a few minutes and no one came out and I began crying.


	4. Shadow

Chapter 4

Shadow

(3 Years Later)

I got off the bus and walked towards the academy in the distance. It had been three long years since I had been here. I made it to academy within a few minutes and I looked around and saw no one. I walked to the cliff and saw that there was a tombstone so I walked over to it and read it. It read, "Dedicated to Shadow Reaper who was a kind and caring friend who protected those close to him even at the cost of his life." I laughed and decided to stand there and wait for the person I knew would be coming. After a few minutes a woman with silver hair and red eyes showed up. She was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up and she had her hair flowing gracefully on her back. She was wearing an onyx black skirt that came down to her knees and black knee high boots. Her physique had become quite curvy over the past three years and she still carried herself with pride but now there was also sorrow as well. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers that I recognized and I watched her put them on top of the tombstone. The flowers were Everlasting also known as Immortal flowers which mean never ending memory and unfading remembrance, Globe Amaranth which means unfading love, Thornapple which means I dreamed of thee, Dark Crimson Rose which means mourning and despair, Pink and White Mixed Rose which means I love you still and will always love you, Black Rose which in this situation is used for mourning, Rue, which means regret, and Yellow Zinnia which means daily remembrance. I saw her staring at me from the corner of her eye and I decided to listen to her thoughts.

**Who is this person standing next to me and how does he know Shadow. It's probably one of the people he knew when he was a soldier, **I heard her think then I saw her turn towards me.

"Hi I'm Moka I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much to ask, how did you know Shadow?" Moka asked. I chuckled knowing that she was in for a surprise.

"My name is Shadow and I knew him because I am him," I said smiling though she couldn't see it. I watched as her face went from curiosity to pure anger and I knew that she didn't believe me.

"Tell me the truth who are you really because Shadow Reaper is dead and I was there when he died," Moka said and I saw that if I wasn't careful she would kick me off the cliff.

"You're right Shadow Reaper is dead now I'm just Shadow," I said and took of my hood.

"I'll ask again, who are you really?" Moka asked this time she was beginning to bare her fangs and I knew that she was about to kick me.

"Let me show you the truth," I said and I touched her forehead and instantly we were both thrown into the memory.

**Flashback/Three Years Ago**

"Now get out of here all of you. You guys make sure she goes even if you have to drag her. I'm staying here because I'll only slow you down and I'm already dying," I said and everybody but Moka nodded and Gyokuro and Akasha grabbed Moka and began dragging her out and she kicked and screamed and fought trying to get back to me but was unable. I smiled as I watched them go and closed my eyes and embraced the darkness. In the darkness I saw a figure standing and I knew that it was Samil and as I looked at him I saw that his appearance was different. He was wearing a skull earring in his right ear and he was wearing a skull ring on his right middle finger. His hair was long and went down his back and was sinister black. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black leather jacket. He was wearing dark black sunglasses like those of a biker so you couldn't see his eyes but I had seen them before and they were gleaming silver. He had on black fingerless gloves that looked worn and faded and he had on faded black jeans. The belt had three skulls for the belt buckle and there was black fire going around the belt itself. He had on black combat boots and his skin was a deathly pale white.

_"__Shadow I summoned you here for a reason. You have a choice either you can die or you can live choose now," _Samil said smiling a wicked and cruel smile.

"So, how are you gonna save me if I choose to live?" I asked curious to hear what he had to say.

_"__I will fuse with you," _Samil said surprising me slightly.

"Why are you going to help me?" I asked because last I checked he wasn't exactly the helpful kind.

_"__You've interested me so I want to see what will happen if you continue on your path so I've decided from now on I'll help you," _Samil said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. I choose to live," I said and with that my eyes snapped open and I grabbed my seal with my right hand and crushed it. My body was fully healed and I felt new power surging through me and with that I disappeared into the darkness.

**Flashback End**

"What was that?" Moka asked after the flashback had ended.

"It was a flashback of the day I died just the part that you didn't see. Look I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you. I've changed over these past three years but I promise you that it's me Moka," I said and I looked at her as she digested everything that was said and what she had just seen.

"Is it really you Shadow?" Moka said silently as if not wanting the question to be heard. I gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards me and bent down and kissed her. At first she did nothing but then kissed back and her tongue was seeking permission to enter so I opened my mouth and let her in. She explored my mouth and I explored hers and then our tongues danced and fought for domination and this time I let her win. When we pulled apart there was a thin trail of saliva and we were panting for air.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked and she nodded.

"You look so different," Moka said finally taking in my appearance. Over the past three years I had grown to be 6 feet 5 inches and Moka came up just slightly below my neck. I pulled my hood back to reveal my pure white hair and my deep golden eyes. The skin on my hands was jet black and it went up halfway to my elbow then spider webbed off and cutting off right before my elbow. I was wearing a long black cloak with a hood much like that of the reaper but with an ancient look to it. I wasn't wearing any shoes and in the center of my chest was a circle of black skin that was one and a half inches long and wide with black veins spreading across my chest pumping darkness into my body. My blood was no longer red either, it was now jet black.

"So, Moka are you thirsty?" I asked smiling kindly at her and she nodded so I turned my head to the left slightly revealing my neck and nodded. She understood and sunk her fangs into my neck and began drinking. I closed my eyes and listened to her thoughts as she drank.

**His blood is much sweeter than before and he seems brighter. I'm so glad that he's not dead I missed him so much,** I heard Moka think and I told her that I missed her too and embraced her in a hug as she drank.

"Shadow, why did you let us think that you were dead for three years?" Moka asked with hurt in her eyes and voice.

"I'm sorry but I needed to be dead so I could learn of what Exodus was planning and prepare for it. There wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't think about you but I had to be dead to stay hidden," I said and I saw the hurt in her eyes change to understanding.

"Did you?" Moka asked and I nodded.

"So where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Their inside the academy waiting for me so we can start the meeting," Moka said.

"Well then let's go," I said and with that we headed inside to where everybody was waiting. After a couple of minutes we made it to the Newspaper Club where everyone was waiting.

"Good Moka you're here so now we can begin with the meeting," Akasha said not looking up. Everybody was looking at a map on the table and hadn't even bothered to look up from the table so I coughed which caused everyone to look in my direction. I smiled warmly at them and waved but everyone was looking at me with suspicion.

"Who is this?" Gyokuro asked slight annoyance in her voice. Moka was about to answer when I shook my head and stepped forward.

"I am Shadow and I see you haven't changed much have you?" I asked walking up to her and playfully flicking her on the forehead while smiling warmly the entire time.

"Don't lie boy Shadow is dead so who are you really?" Gyokuro asked baring her fangs at me.

"I am Shadow and I know that I've changed but that's because one it's been three years and two I fused with Samil three years ago and escaped the building before it blew up. I stayed hidden for the past three years so I could gather information on Exodus and I know I've caused you grief and sorrow but I had no choice if we were to stand a chance against them," I said. At first nothing happened then before I could react I was knocked down being hugged by Kurumu. After that it was like a chain reaction was set off and there was crying, I was being hugged by about everybody, and I was patted on the back. I looked at everyone and took their appearance in. Kurumu had gotten taller and more beautiful. Her breasts had gone from a G-Cup to an H-Cup and her physique seemed to have gotten curvier. She was wearing a dark purple dress that showed slight cleavage with dark purple high heels. She was letting her hair flow naturally and I noticed that it had gotten slightly longer and that it was just a bit darker. Her skin was tanner than before and when I looked at her I noticed that she looked like a woman and I couldn't help but be attracted to her beauty that seemed to radiate off her. Mizore was just slightly taller than before and her skin seemed a little paler but with her it looked dazzling. She was wearing a sleeveless black tank top with a dark purple miniskirt. Her stockings which had once been dark and light purple stripes were now dark purple and black stripes and she was wearing regular black shoes with dark purple laces. The yellow pendant that she once wore was now replaced with a beautiful white snowflake. Mizore herself was quite breath-taking. Yukari had changed quite a bit growing to the height of what Moka height used to be. Her breasts which were once flat were now an E-Cup and her physique had become quite curvy. She was wearing her witch's hat though now it fit a lot better now and her hair had grown to reach slightly down her back. She was wearing a black cloth jacket with a tight fighting pink t-shirt that showed slight cleavage underneath. She had on a black skirt and was wearing black knee high boots which to be honest kind of surprised me. Yukari had grown up to be quite stunning. Ruby had also gotten taller and she was letting her hair flow naturally which instantly made her look more beautiful. Ruby was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black skirt. She was wearing black high heels and even though she wasn't wearing anything special she still looked quite beautiful. Kahlua was wearing a simple white t-shirt and white skirt with white high heels. Though it wasn't much, combined with her tan skin it made her quite beautiful. Kokoa had also grown quite a bit. Her breasts which were once flat like Yukari's were now an F-Cup and her physique had also become quite curvy. She was letting her hair flow naturally and I noticed that her hair was now dark flaming orange. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and red shorts with red knee high boots. Kokoa had grown to be quite beautiful. Fang-Fang hadn't really changed that much except that he was slightly more built and was slightly taller. He was wearing the same outfit that he had been wearing three years ago. Gin was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans with black steel-toed combat boots and he no longer wore his headband. Gin had let his hair slightly longer and his hair was shaggy but it looked pretty cool. He had an x-shaped scar on his left cheek and I saw that he had grown quite built. Haiji had white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts with white steel-toed combat boots. He had grown quite built as well and his hair was slightly shaggy. Gyokuro, Akasha, Akua, San, and Ling-Ling still looked exactly the same as three years ago. Akasha was wearing a black skirt and a black zipped up jacket with black high heels and I swear she and her daughter looked like twins. Gyokuro was wearing blue jeans with a white zipped up jacket. Akua was wearing a black dress with black high heels. Ling-Ling was wearing the exact same thing she had on three years ago.

"So Shadow have formed plans to take Exodus down?"Akasha asked.

"Yea but for now don't worry about. Hey I know how about we go on vacation," I said smiling.

"You want to go on vacation?" Moka asked sounding shocked.

"Yep come on it'll be fun," I said my smile getting wider.

"Are you stupid?" Moka asked with slight irritation in her voice.

"No why the hell would you ask," I said my smile disappearing. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it, closed my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"Because you know Exodus is still killing innocent people and they need to be stopped as soon as possible," Moka said with anger in her voice.

"Relax everything will be fine," I said trying to calm her but it had the opposite effect.

"How the hell do you know that everything will be okay just look at what they've done so far they've killed five of your closest friends and you're acting like you don't care!" Moka screamed at me and something inside of me snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW HUH? I'VE SAVED YOUR ASS FROM EXODUS MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I TOOK OUT THE ASSASSINS THAT THEY SENT BEFORE THEY COULD EVER REACH YOU. DON'T EVER FUCKING SAY THAT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T THEN I WOULDN'T BE PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES ABOUT HOW I WASN'T ABLE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS AND IF I REALLY DIDN'T CARE THEN WHY DID I FUCKING SAVE ALL OF YOU FROM EXODUS'S TOP ASSASSINS. I'VE SPENT THE LAST THREE YEARS KEEPING EXODUS OFF YOU, WHICH IS FUCKING WHY YOU'VE BEEN LEFT IN PEACE. I MEAN WHY DO YOU THINK THEY NEVER BOTHERED YOU AND YET I DID ALL OF THIS WHILE STILL TRAINING CONSTANTLY AND SPYING ON THEM TO LEARN THEIR PLANS. I WANTED TO GO ON VACATION SO I COULD CATCH A BREAK BECAUSE I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRAIN, SPY, AND PROTECT ALL OF YOU. OH AND ONE MORE THING IF YOU GO AGAINST EXODUS AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW YOU'LL BE SLAUGHTERED AND I WAS PLANNING ON TEACHING YOU HOW TO USE THE DARKNESS THAT SAMIL GAVE YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T BE KILLED BUT YET YOU WANT TO SAY I DON'T CARE FUCK ALL OF YOU I'M FUCKING LEAVING!" I screamed in pure fury and just to show my anger I slammed my right fist into the wall that I had been leaning against but in my anger had pushed off shattering the wall completely and stormed off leaving everyone in the room completely stunned. I was already halfway down the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me and from the sound of them I knew it was Moka.

"Shadow stop," Moka said trying to catch up to me.

"Leave me alone I have nothing to fucking say to you right now," I said still angry. I felt her grab me and wrap her arms around me and I would have shrugged her off and keep going but something stopped me.

"Shadow I'm sorry I didn't know please don't go," Moka said and I could tell from her voice that she was crying. I took a deep breath and calmed down then turned around and embraced her in a hug before leaning down and kissing her. She kissed back and this time she was the submissive one. I felt her arms grab my back and she held on tightly as if afraid to let me go and I brought her closer to me. We stood there for a few minutes kissing our bodies pressed against each other before breaking apart to get air.

"Come on let's go back I'm sure there still shocked about what happened," I said grabbing Moka's hand causing her to blush and smile and walking back to the Newspaper Club.

"We're back," Moka said and everyone' eyes were on me.

"Sorry about that but like I was saying let's go on vacation and we'll meet back here in a couple months. Moka's coming with me and I'll call you guys and set up training sessions but everybody needs to go on their own personal vacation okay," I said and nobody said anything but everyone nodded. I picked Moka up piggyback style and walked to my black 67 Chevy Impala. I set Moka down and she got in the passenger's side and I got in and drove to the house I bought a couple years back. After a few minutes we made it to my house and we went inside. My house is very unique, very peaceful, and is basically a mc-mansion without actually being one. Its one story, one bedroom one bathroom, has a nice sized living room, a big kitchen and a few other rooms. I have a 52 inch plasma flat screen TV along with a blu-ray player along with countless movies. I have a mini fridge in my room filled with bloodwine along with a tempurpedic bed and a black double door fridge that has a slide out freezer on the bottom. I have soft black comfortable as hell couches and loveseats with a badass dragon coffee table. I have black carpeting and the lights have tiger head coverings and I have a collection of swords and guns in my collection room. There's also lion like armor and dragon like armor and other various types of armor. The ceiling was painted black and the walls were painted dark bloody crimson red. The sheets on my bed are custom made with a white tiger and a black lion on them to represent the yin and yang. The comforter is the same and one pillow case is black with the white tiger and on the other is white with the black lion. I had various paintings like tigers circling each other snarling preparing to attack each other, dragons releasing a holy white flame that engulfed everything burning a village down, heroes with their swords raised riding dragons who are wearing armor into battle, and dragons circling their claws swiping at each other flames emitting from their throats battling in mid-air. I had a game room and I had a pool table, an air hockey table, foosball table, ping-pong table, and another plasma flat screen though this one is 42inches along with the all the consoles ever made with countless games. I also have all the handheld game systems with countless games for them. I have a one lane bowling alley and quite a few of the arcade machines. In another room the walls are sound proof the carpet in green to represent grass and the walls have been painted to look like the sky and with the press of a button a warm gentle breeze will blow and with the press of another button the room emit heat equivalent to that of the sun but it will be warm and peaceful. With the press of another button the carpet becomes black and the walls change to depict the night sky on a peaceful night with the full moon out. The room is used for meditation and relaxation and can be quite helpful in putting one to sleep if one has trouble sleeping. My shower instead of the water coming out from the side of the wall this one comes from the ceiling and the shower closes off with glass. I have a black bathtub and it has four jets that can relax one's muscle after a day of training. The tile in my bathroom is black but in the center is a white lion. The walls are a luminescent white and the ceiling is a black. If you walk out to my backyard you will see that I have a very large underground pool and if you look at the bottom you will see a tiger and dragon intertwined engraved into it. If you walk a little to the right you will see that I have a basketball court. The court is black with the lines being dark crimson red, the net is dark crimson red with the rim being black, the backboard is black with the lines being dark crimson red, and the ball is black with the lines being dark crimson red. I showed Moka around the house and she seemed to be impressed as I showed her around.

"Wow you have such a beautiful home but you really like black and red along with cats and dragons. By the way just how much did all of this cost?" Moka asked after I had finished showing her around.

"Yes, I like red and black because if you remember I'm one of darkness and yes I like dragons, lions, and tigers because I think their quite noble. To answer your question on how much this cost to be honest I don't really remember but it doesn't really matter because I have more money than I know what to do with. You see back when I was working for The Government they paid me quite well for every job I did and now I'm literally the wealthiest person alive but I don't really like to spend my money and only spent that much to make my home comfortable and mine. I also spent money on my car because that car has seen me through thick and thin the last three years so I fixed it up and upgraded it. So did you like the art that I painted?" I asked smiling.

"You painted those pictures?" Moka asked looking shocked at my artistic ability.

"Yep and I can guarantee over the next two months you will continued to be surprised at what I can do," I said smiling.

So, what do we do now?" Moka asked not really knowing what to do.

"Well first I'm going to go change then we're going to the mall so that we can get you some new clothes," I said and I headed to my room. I took off my cloak and grabbed a pair of shorts and changed out of the old ones I was wearing. The shorts I was wearing now were still black but these had the ripped look at the bottom. I grabbed a pair of black combat boots and a sleeveless shirt. The shirt had the ripped look were the sleeves would be but that was just how it was designed. The shirt was open in the middle so you could see the darkness that stained the center of my chest and the veins that were pumping darkness into me. I grabbed a black jacket similar to the one that Moka was wearing and walked back down to where she was.

"Wow Shadow you look great," Moka said eyeing me. I watched as she looked me up and down and I watched as she looked at my scarred body and look at how toned my body had become over the past three years. She must have realized she was gawking because she quickly looked away with a blush on her face.

"Here I brought this for you because I saw that the jacket you're wearing was slightly ripped," I said giving her the jacket. She took her jacket off and I saw that she was wearing a silver shirt underneath. She grabbed the jacket I was offering her and put it on then zipped it up.

"It's a little big but I like it because I feel like your protecting me," Moka said blushing lightly. I grabbed her chin lightly and leaned down and kissed her pulling her in close to me. She wrapped her arms around and deepened the kiss and soon her tongue was seeking permission and I opened my mouth to let her in. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance and I let her dominate this time but in return I grabbed her ass and brought her up to me. I was pleased to know that there was plenty to grab and I realized that her ass had gotten bigger as well. Moka was surprised by this but she didn't break the kiss. I deepened the kiss causing her to moan and this time I was dominating as I explored her mouth. She gripped me tightly and I began to use the element of fire and our bodies began to heat up and the kiss became more passionate as the fire spread up through us. She broke the kiss gasping for air and I set her down and extinguished the flame that was now covering us. I grinned at her and her face turned red and I laughed then kissed her on the forehead. I grabbed her hand and we walked out to my Impala. The interior of my Impala was dark crimson red and the seats were soft leather. The steering wheel is a silver chain steering wheel and in the center is a silver lion head. The car is stick-shift and the knob for the stick shift is a silver dragons head. The car has an indestructible body and the windows are both missile-proof and bullet-proof and are a dark red tint. The car is equipped with twin Gatling guns, missiles, flamethrower, oil slick, smokescreen, spike strip, and nitrous. The car can reach a top speed of 600mph which is essentially Mach 3 and it can stop on a dime and the rims are yin and yang. We got in and I drove us to the mall and we went inside to the food court.

"We'll meet up back her in a couple of hours okay," I said handing Moka a wad of money.

"You're not going to come with me?" Moka asked.

"Sorry but there's something I need to go do but I promise I'll make it up to you later," I said smiling and giving her a quick kiss before I headed off. I walked to the jewelry department and picked up my order. Then I headed to a friend who I had called in advance and picked up what I had ordered and finally I headed to another person I knew and picked up my order. I created a ball of darkness around the things that I had picked up and watched as the shadows stored them until I would summon them.

"So you're the famous Shadow that I've heard so much about. Well then let's get started then," a kid said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He had short shaggy blonde hair and his eyes were a piercing icy blue and I instantly knew he was a hybrid of ice. He was wearing a simple light blue jacket that was zipped up and had on simple blue jeans. His shoes were dark blue and light blue colored. As I looked at the kid I realized he had no distinct features besides those icy eyes of his and he seemed like just a normal kid of the age of 15. I had learned over the past three years that the assassins of Exodus were like this and the reason being they could get close to their targets without alerting anyone. It was also to throw the opponent off but unfortunately for this kid I had already encountered quite a few assassins that used that same tactic so I wasn't thrown off in the least. The kid snickered and threw a barrage of ice knives at some of the bystanders and I made no move as the ice knives pierced the people. The kid seemed slightly surprised that I had made no effort to save the people and I sighed.

"Kid you're out of your league here. We're in an illusion world I created and I know who you are and who you're working for. So Pyry I suggest you tell Exodus that I'm coming for him so he better prepare," I said.

"I won't have to because I'll kill you here," Pyry said. Then he dashed forward and kicked me in the gut then he punched me in the jaw and jumped up and kneed me in the chin. I was stunned temporarily and in that time he swept my legs from underneath me and he tried to axe-kick me but I had recovered and quickly I twisted in midair and pushed myself up using my hands and kicked the kid right in the gut. I got back up and I looked at myself and saw that ice was forming were I had gotten hit and using flame I heated my body up and melted the ice. I shot a couple flame arrows from my fingertips and formed a few combat knives out of darkness and threw them at the kid while quickly dashing forward. Pyry managed to dodge the flame arrows but wasn't quick enough to dodge all the combat knives and was hit by three of them. One hit his left shoulder, another hit his left upper thigh, the third hit the side of his abdomen. I swept his feet from underneath him and using both hands I hit him knocking him into the ground leaving a deep crater. Pyry got up and roundhouse kicked but I blocked with my left arm then punched him in the gut with my right fist. I released the power of flame burning him but he jumped before he could be burned too badly. He then threw an ice ball at me which I quickly melted by blowing fire on it till it was just water. Then Pyry did something unexpected he blew ice from his mouth and I retaliated by blowing fire once again. We were in a standstill for a second fire and ice fighting each other but I cranked my flames up and eventually my flames won. Pyry created an ice shield to protect himself and in that instant I slipped into my shadow and reappeared behind him rising out if his shadow. Pyry spun around in time to get roundhouse in the jaw kicked then I quickly did a reverse roundhouse kicked him in the jaw again then I kicked him in the gut and he flew and hit a couple of the columns shattering them as he was knocked through them. I shot a vortex of flame at him and it exploded upon contact and he screamed. I watched as his skin turned black and began to peel away. I watched as second by second he began to become ash. I felt another presence behind and turn stepped avoiding getting hit by a fireball. I saw that the one who threw the fireball was a kid who looked exactly like Pyry. The only difference was that the kid was wearing flame orange instead of blue and his eyes were a fierce flaming red.

"So it's seems you killed my twin. Well I told him not to rush ahead but he didn't listen. Nice 'ta meet 'ya the names Tempest and unlike like my brother I can actually use all types fire whereas my brother could use only one type of ice," Tempest said. I knew this kid was a hybrid of fire and I was thinking that this battle might be a little fun. He then threw an icy blue flame at my which I knew was ice fire. I dodged by turning to the side then I shot arrows of ice then I created gauntlets of dark ice and rushed forward. Tempest rushed forward and slipped between the arrows and created flame gauntlets. Tempest was the first one to strike throwing a haymaker which I blocked and I responded by throwing a punch aimed at Tempest's gut but in one swift movement he dodged getting behind me and tried to elbow me in the back but I spun throwing a punch and caught Tempest in the jaw then I tried to sweep his feet from underneath him but he jumped then created a knife of fire and slashed but I countered with a combat knife of dark ice. I threw a punch and he did so in kind and our fist connected with each other's jaws knocking both of us back. I disappeared into my shadow then I grabbed Tempest from within his shadow and drug him down to the shadow world. Everything looked the same except everything was black even the sun that was shining through the roof. Tempest created fireball of darkness and shot it at me. I created a sword out of the darkness that now surrounded us and cut the flame in four. I rushed forward and shot arrows of darkness at Tempest. He rushed forward and slipped through them and he created a sword out of flame lightning. He swung his sword and I blocked with mine then using my left hand I tried to punch Tempest in the face but he dodged. I created a ball of darkness and I slammed it into Tempest's gut then I kicked him in the gut sending him flying a few feet. I shot arrows of ice and darkness at him hitting him. I used the darkness to create a scythe then rushed forward and while Tempest was on the ground I shoved the sword into his right shoulder pinning him then slammed the blade of the scythe into Tempest's abdomen then sliced upwards to his throat then pulled the blade out. Tempest quickly cauterized the wound then pulled the sword out his shoulder and shot a fireball at me that countered by blowing fire. Tempest quickly rose to his feet began shooting a barrage of fireballs and fire arrows. I weaved my way through them then I created a combat knife of ice and slammed the blade into Tempest's throat then cut him in half with the scythe. I blew black fire onto his body till it was nothing but ash just like his brothers. I reappeared back into the illusion world and dispersed it. I walked back to the food court and when I got there I saw Moka waiting with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Did you wait long?" I asked sneaking up behind her and startling her. That turned out to be a bad idea as I was kicked in the face.

"I'm sorry Shadow I didn't know it was you and you startled me but no I got here a few minutes ago," Moka said smiling.

"Well are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed the all the bags and we walked back to the Impala and I put most of the bags in the trunk and when it was full I just put the rest in the backseat. We drove home and made it home in a few minutes. I carried the bags into the house and I set them down in the bedroom.

"So Shadow, where am I going to sleep?" Moka asked.

"You'll be sleeping in here and you can use the closet and dresser for your clothes," I said.

"Thank you but where are you going to sleep?" Moka asked.

"I'll probably sleep on the couch," I said.

"Why don't you just sleep in here with me? I mean I wouldn't mind the company," Moka said.

"I guess if that's what you want," I said and she nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep because it's been a long day and I'm beat," I said yawning and lying down after stripping down to just my shorts.

"I agree," Moka said and she went to the bathroom and when she came back she was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and got in bed with me after having turned the light off. She got closer to me until her head was lying directly over my heart. I put my arm around Moka and in my tired state I accidently grabbed her boob not knowing what it was. Feeling something soft I squeezed it trying to figure out what it was when I heard Moka moan. Realizing what it was I withdrew my hand blushing profusely then Moka got on top of me straddling me and she kissed me deeply. I opened my mouth and let her in where she explored my mouth and danced with my tongue with passion as her hands ran across my body exploring it. I grabbed both sides of her hips and then she began to grind against me. I grabbed her shirt and I began to remove it and breaking the kiss she took the shirt off revealing her big, soft, and plump breasts. She leaned down to kiss me again but I put my finger to her lips shaking my head which caused her to pout. I smiled and using the power of fire I heated my lips up and using the power of ice I made my tongue icy cold. Then I kissed Moka's left nipple causing her to moan from the slight heat that my lips were emitting. I began to kiss her breasts and nipples getting her used to the feel of the heat then while I was kissing her right nipple I began to lick her breast. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before moaning in pleasure as I began to kiss and lick her breasts and paying extra attention to her soft pink nipples that were now becoming erect. Moka's hands were intertwined in my hair as I continued my assault on her breasts and soon I felt her body convulse and shudder and she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. I got up and told her to lie down on her back. I looked at her with her silver hair sprawled around her looking at me with those red eyes and the moonlight spilling onto her making her look like a goddess. Using the power of lightning I electrified my hands but to a pleasurable extent and I began to caress her body and I began kissing her neck and left a trail of kisses going further down with each kiss until I was at her panties. She was moaning the entire time and squirming from the pleasure of tiny shocks being sent throughout her body. I pulled her black panties off and tossed them aside and I looked at her womanhood that was now present before me. I looked at Moka who was blushing and looking away so I crawled back up to her face and kissed her and told her not to worry that I would be gentle. I sunk back down to her womanhood and once again using the power of lightning I electrified my lips so that now they were both heated and electrified while my tongue was icy cold and my hands were electrified. I kissed her opening which caused her to moan then I spread her lips apart to reveal the nearly virgin pink pussy that was hidden behind them. I looked at it for a second noticing how wet it was before I began ravish her pussy with my tongue. She began moaning louder as she felt my icy tongue on her pussy. I gripped her sides to steady her as I continued to ravish her pussy and she began to buck, squirm, and push against me trying to get my tongue to go even deeper. I knew that soon she would be reaching another climax and so I stopped ravishing her pussy and I began to kiss and suck on her clit while I put my middle finger in her pussy pumping slow at first and quickly picking up speed. She moaned even louder as she felt tiny shocks all throughout her pussy and heat, ice and electricity on her clit. She arched her back and screamed in pleasure again as she climaxed once again. She looked at me and told me to lie on my back and I knew what she wanted so I obliged and even took my shorts off along with my boxers. She gasped as she caught sight of my fully erect rock hard tan cock. She said that it was at least ten inches. She licked her lips in anticipation and she grabbed my cock causing me to moan as her soft hands began to pump slowly at first and slowly began to get faster. She began to lick to the tip while she pumped me and soon had the tip of my cock in her mouth he tongue dancing gracefully and lustfully over the tip. I held back from cumming wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. Soon she began to suck my cock going lower each time her head went down until eventually she was deepthroating me having the entirety of my cock in her throat. She moved a stray strand of her out of her face and behind her ear as she began to suck harder and move faster. I saw her hand go down to her pussy and I watched as she began to masturbate as she sucked my cock. I moaned from the simple fact that her mouth felt incredible as she sucked. Then knowing I was at my end I told her I was cumming and she continued to suck while licking the tip and that was all it took. I came in her mouth and I watched her as she swallowed every drop and she cleaned my cock off before she raised her hips above my still erect cock and plunged down. I felt my cock sink deep into her pussy and I couldn't help but moan as I felt how tight she was. Her pussy felt amazing and I saw that she was trying to steady herself and I knew from her face that she had just climaxed a third time so I waited while she recovered. During that time I began to caress her breasts sending tiny shockwaves through them causing her to moan. She began to slowly move and I let her take full control helping out with small but hard thrusts. When she began to thrust faster I used the power of fire to heat up the tip of my dick, used the power of ice to make my shaft icy cold, and used lightning to electrify my entire cock. She gasped but it was soon replaced by her moaning loudly as she felt tiny shockwaves being sent throughout the insides of her pussy and was heated up then cooled down at the same time. She began to move faster and I began to thrust harder then I pushed her on her back and began to thrust hard quickly picking up the past. She began to moan louder and louder until she was practically screaming in pleasure. She was thrusting just as fast as I was and I knew that she had climaxed many times already on the verge of climaxing again. I had lost track of how long we had been fucking. I knew I was at the end and I told her that I was about to cum. I tried to pull out but she wrapped her legs around me preventing me from exiting so I kissed her passionately and we climaxed together. She threw her head back and screamed my name as I released inside of her. Once done completely exhausted I lay next to her and dispelled the elements that I had been using. Moka snuggled up close to me laying her head on top of my heart as she had down earlier and instantly fell asleep. I pulled the blankets over us and kissed her forehead before letting sleep take me. I woke with the sun shining in my eyes and looking at Moka who was still asleep I remembered that today was Valentine's Day, so being careful not to wake Moka I slipped out of bed, got dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, hash browns, and sausages and I poured a couple glasses of milk. I finished as Moka came in wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"You made all of this?" Moka asked surprised by the amount of food I had made. I nodded and pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. I pushed her back to the table and sat down and began to eat and after swallowing a bite of pancakes I smiled and I motioned for her to eat and she did. She took a bite and her eyes widened at the taste. I smiled because my cooking was six stars and I had long since surpassed even the greatest cooks though I had studied under many of them.

"So is it good?" I asked smiling already knowing the answer and she nodded and continued to eat. We finished with Moka having two platefuls of everything and two glasses of milk. I had about nine platefuls of everything leaving no food behind and I had about four glasses of milk. Moka looked at me astonished that I had managed to eat so much.

"I can't believe you ate so much food," Moka said.

"Well I like food and plus I burn a lot of energy fighting and training so I eat a lot of food purely for energy and the simple fact I love food," I said smiling which caused Moka to smile.

"So shall we start our training?" Moka asked.

"In a while for now I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to okay," I said and she nodded then closed her eyes. I summoned the gifts that I had picked up at the mall yesterday.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Moka asked.

"Yep," I said. She opened her eyes and she gasped as she saw the things I got her. I had got her a present day chibi version of me and her along with a couple's necklace and a rose. The necklace was a silver leaf clover with a silver chain and the other necklace that was around my necklace was a silver dog tag that had a slot for a four leaf clover and it said Love Eternal in black letters and the chain was silver. The rose looked like a full bloom red rose but the rose itself was made of ruby while the stem was made of emerald but you couldn't tell it wasn't real rose unless you felt it. I put the four leaf clover necklace on a blushing Moka.

"You did all this for me?" Moka asked.

"Yes and I have a question. Do you know what the four leaf clover means in the language of flowers?" I asked.

"Good luck," Moka answered.

"Yes but it also means will you be mine while the rose signifies passion and love.Now for the materials the rose is made of. The fiery color of the Ruby symbolizes devotion and desire, a symbol of love and Emerald green also suggests the concept of eternity, as it is a color that constantly renews itself in nature through generations. Emerald green is the color that is used to align the heart chakra, or energy point, allowing feelings of love to low freely from a person's core. Happy Valentine's day Moka," I said smiling. Then Moka began crying which surprised me and caused me to quickly panic inside nut on the outside I kept my appearance calm and coolheaded.

"I feel so bad," Moka said still crying.

"Hey what's wrong? Why do you feel bad?" I asked.

"I didn't get you anything and you've done so much for me," Moka said which caused me to start laughing. She stopped crying and looked at me like I was crazy which if you remember I technically was.

"Moka you don't realize it but you've done more for me than I deserve. You helped me become who I am now and you didn't need to get me anything because you've done so much for me without realizing it plus last night could be considered a gift," I said which caused her to blush for multiple reasons. She also hit me in the face for my last statement.

"You mean it?" Moka asked.

"Yes," I said and I kissed her deeply and for a few moments that's how we were. We broke the kiss and I smiled at her and she hugged me tightly and said thank you. We spent the rest of the day together watching movies and playing games. When it was over we went to bed and we fucked all night again before we passed out in each other's arms.


	5. Training and Vacation

Chapter 5

Training and Vacation

I awoke to see Moka still asleep so I got dressed wearing a simple white t-shirt and white shorts. I went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast and began eating. I was finishing my tenth plate when Moka came in wearing a grey shirt and black yoga pants and sat down and ate two plates.

"So Moka today I'm going to teach you how to use your darkness but to do so I need push you to your limits then push you past them. I will break you mentally and physically and in the end you will probably hate me but you will become stronger than you ever imagined you could. You may even be completely devoured by the darkness if you aren't careful and if you do become devoured by the darkness there will be nothing left of your humanity and I will be forced to kill you. So I ask you, do you want to do this?" I asked my tone having become dark and serious.

"Yes I want to be able to help in taking Exodus down," Moka said.

"Then let's go," I said leading her to the one room that I hadn't shown her. Inside was a dimensional portal to the training grounds we would be using. It was a completely white area full of skyscrapers that were different sizes but were all linked. We jumped through the portal and landed on one of the countless skyscrapers. The sun that beat down us was white and its heat was warm and the sky was pure white but other than the sky there was also white.

"So what happens if we can't find our way back to the portal?" Moka asked.

"Don't worry about that all you have to do is will the portal to you and it will appear. Here put this on," I said throwing Moka a sleeveless black shirt which she put on quickly after removing her grey shirt. I used the darkness to change my clothes into battle attire which was the jet black trench coat and the black jeans. The trench coat was open in the middle showing my chest as my other clothes had disappeared in the process. Unlike the other trench coats that I had worn before, this one had no sleeves so you could also see my arms as well. Moka nor I were wearing shoes as we had saw no need to.

"So why did you have me put that shirt on?" Moka asked wondering.

"Simple so you could move easier," I said.

"Well then won't it be hard for you to move in those clothes?" Moka asked tilting her head slightly to the side in question.

"No not really and plus you're going to need all the movement you can possibly get if you're going to do this," I said.

"Okay then let's start," Moka said. Before she could even move I kicked her in the gut and sent her flying through a few skyscrapers destroying them. After a few seconds the skyscrapers rebuilt themselves and I disappeared into the shadows reappearing out of Moka's shadow who was coughing up blood.

"If you don't take this seriously you will die," I said coldly my eyes just as cold.

"Understood," Moka said using her Wealth of Power and her Creation releasing her Shinso aura. She flew towards me at speeds that a normal monster wouldn't have been able to dodge but I easily dodged turning to the side and as she was flying by I grabbed her left wing and slammed her back into the ground. She went through the roof of the skyscraper and through a few floors before flying back up bruises already forming. She looked pissed but I didn't care and before she could charge again I kneed her in the gut then grabbed the back of her head and kneed her in the face then roundhouse kicked her through a few more skyscrapers. I thought to myself that I was glad I made this place self repairing. I disappeared into the shadows once more and rose out of her shadow again. She was on all fours coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Pathetic you've actually managed to become weaker," I said laughing coldly. She looked at me with eyes screamed anger. She charged me again but this time I punched her in the gut hard then axe-kicked knocking all the way to the ground floor of the skyscraper. After a few seconds she burst through the newly fixed roof. I grabbed her leg as she burst through the roof and slammed her into the roof then threw her a few skyscrapers. I disappeared into the shadows and reappeared rising out of her shadow.

"I'm not finished," Moka said coughing up more blood. She was healing quickly but the wounds I was inflicting were still taking a few minutes to heal and during that time I had managed to inflict more injuries. I waited saying nothing just looking at her coldly while she healed.

"You're pathetic and to be honest this is just a waste of time hell now I know why Tsukune died because you were too weak to protect him. In short you let Tsukune die because you were weak and pathetic," I said coldly. I achieved what I was hoping to achieve which was to break her mentally. She screamed in pure rage as her mentality snapped. She charged forward launching a series of kicks which I easily evaded then I began my assault punching her in the gut and the face repeatedly. I roundhouse kicked her in the gut and sent her flying through the air. Using my speed I was quickly a few feet behind her and roundhouse kicked her in the spine causing her to drop to the roof of the skyscraper like a stone. I picked her up by the face and threw up into the sky then as she fell back down close enough I grabbed her left leg then threw her down to the ground floor. She hit the ground with such force that other skyscrapers around it shattered and crumbled. I created a ball of darkness and flew down to Moka at full speed and hit her in the gut with the attack at full force. The ground around us cracked and shattered and I picked her up and flew back up to the roof of the skyscraper and tossed her down where she landed on her stomach coughing up huge amounts of blood. I flew down to her and set my right foot on her back for a moment I hesitated hating every moment of what I was doing. Then I grabbed both her wings and ripped them off. She screamed in agony and was forced out of her Wealth of Power and Creation before passing out. He had managed in his second goal even though it had killed him to hurt her. He had broken her physically and hopefully in the darkness of her mind she would attain the power of darkness that lay dormant within her. I sat down next to her and waited.

**Moka's Perspective **

She floated around in the darkness of her mind broken and not knowing what to do when she heard a voice that sounded similar to hers but it sounded raspier and had a malicious tone to it.

_"__So you've come seeking power have you not," _the voice said snickering echoing.

"Yes what must I do to obtain it?" Moka asked looking around for the origin of the voice but finding none.

_"__Give yourself to me and you shall have power beyond your wildest dreams," _the voice said.

"Fine do what you must just give me power," Moka said and soon she felt something enter her body and she felt her mind drowning in the darkness that now had taken her body.

**Shadow's Perspective**

A few minutes passed and nothing then suddenly darkness flooded out of Moka's body causing me to quickly jump back. When the darkness subsided Moka was standing but she looked different. Her hands were now jet black up to halfway to her elbows then it stopped completely with darkness coming off her hands like sinister smoke that seemed to coil around Moka like it was a snake. Her eyes were now black and the slit was white. Her silver hair had become sinister black and darkness flowed from her hair like sinister smoke. Her feet were the same as her hands with her feet being jet black and stopping halfway to her knees with darkness coming off her feet like sinister smoke coiling itself around Moka like a snake. Darkness flowed from her clothes as well like sinister smoke. The thing that probably alerted me that something was wrong was that sadistic cruel smile she wore.  
"Moka is that you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

_"__I'm afraid not. I'm the darkness inside this girl that you put here three years ago," _a voice said that wasn't Moka's. It sounded similar but was raspier and had a malicious tone to it. Before I could react I was kicked in the gut and sent flying crashing through a few skyscrapers. I got up after having stopped and Moka was upon me throwing another kick aimed at my gut I managed to evade this one by quickly jumping back then quickly dashing forward and kneeing me in the gut then elbowing the back of my neck knocking me to the ground then she tried to axe-kick me but I evaded by rolling out the way. I quickly got up before she could attack again but the moment I go up I was sent flying through a few skyscrapers before she appeared above me spin kicking me through the roof to the ground. She was quickly on top of me with a ball of darkness in her right hand and her left hand gripping my throat and before I could get her off me she hit me in the face with the ball of darkness before getting off me to axe-kick me. I was knocked deeper in to the ground then was hit with another ball of darkness this time to my gut before she stomped on my chest. She grabbed me by the throat and threw me through a few walls shooting a few dark arrows at me before she was in front of me punching me in the face then she kneed me in the gut and axe-kicked me into the ground. I quickly got up only to be sent flying through more skyscrapers by a kick to the face. She appeared before me and created a scythe from the darkness and before I could block she slammed the blade deep into my left abdomen. She quickly pulled the scythe out the slammed the blade into my left shoulder then kneed me in the gut before head butting me. She swung the scythe aiming for my neck but I ducked then jumped back as she slammed the scythe down in the spot where I used to be. She changed the scythe into a knife and quickly sliced my stomach open then slammed the blade into my left side. She then roundhouse kicked me in the jaw and kneed me in the gut before she hit me with a compressed ball of darkness which shot me through to the roof where I landed on my back. Moka landed on the roof with ease and had her foot on my chest.

"Is this all the great and mighty Shadow has to offer?" Moka asked smiling wickedly at me. I slipped into the shadows and reappeared out of hers.

"I didn't think I would be forced to use my full power but I guess I have no choice," I said causing her to turn around. I released the mental seal that I had created when Samil and I fused. Instantly the markings on my arm changed to instead of my skin being jet black halfway up to my elbow the skin was jet black up to two-thirds of the way to my elbow while the rest of the arm was covered in the spider web markings. The veins of darkness that were on my chest pumping darkness into me extended until they reached my back. I grew fangs, claws, my eyes gained the slit, and darkness began to come from my hands like sinister smoke coiling around my arms like snakes.

"What the hell is this?" Moka asked shaking and taking a step back.

"This is my darkness; this is what resides within the confines of my stained black soul. I have done many terrible deeds and in doing so my darkness grew staining and corrupting my soul. I have also absorbed others darkness further intensifying my own and making my darkness that much stronger and that more evil. I fused with that darkness and became the being you see before you," I said.

"You're become one of the Dark Gods," Moka said smiling and upon hearing that I became angered.

"DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR ONE OF THOSE MINDLESS BRUTES WHO SIMPLY KILL FOR SPORT AND FUN!" I yelled the darkness becoming more intense as my anger rose. I shot a bolt of black lightning at Moka then quickly getting behind her I hit her in the back with a ball of black flame and sent her straight into the black lightning hitting her. I grabbed Moka's right leg and threw her into the sky and shot her down with a bolt of black flame lightning. I trapped Moka in ball of dark wind that began to shred her as the wind quickly picked up speed. I shot a barrage of huge ice shards at Moka impaling her in the left arm, the right leg, and a few in the stomach and side. The ice melted but Moka was unaffected by it and creating knives out of darkness she began to throw them at me. I was hit by seven of the knives one being in my right knee, two in my right arm, three in my left side, and one just a couple inches to the right of my heart. I pulled the knives out and rushed forward sweeping Moka's legs from underneath her and quickly executing a powerful series of strikes before she hit the ground. I looked myself over and saw that there was a small pool of black blood around me coming from my stomach and that there was black blood coming multiple wounds that were spread throughout my body. I healed the wound on my stomach closing it up then using my power over blood I created a mini dragon that only had half its body as it was still coming from one of the wounds on my arm. I sent the dragon forward and it bit hard on the left leg of Moka but she dispatched of it quickly by creating a blade of darkness around her hand and cutting the head off of it.

"Just what the hell are you?" Moka asked.

"The only thing I can think of to answer your question would be I am Shadow nothing more nothing less. Well I think it's time I changed the scenery so if you don't mind be quiet for a minute. Mode Apocalypse Initiate," I said and as soon as I finished the area began to change to resemble an Earth where everything is in ruins, burning, or is just destroyed. In short think apocalyptic Earth and this is what you get. The sky was red and the clouds were black or so it seemed when you looked at them. The ground was a wasteland and some parts were destroyed along with buildings crumbling and being reclaimed by nature. The air held a heavy scent of death that was thick enough you could choke on it and the air tasted stale. The atmosphere of the place felt gloomy, hopeless, and crushing. Moka rushed forward and hit me in the stomach with her elbow causing me to cough up blood but I kneed her in the gut in response. I rushed forward and punched her in the gut and forced her upwards and with a quick burst of wind sent her flying into the air where I summoned white lightning to strike her from the heavens and summoned black lightning to strike her from the depths of hell. They both struck Moka at the same time creating a shockwave that threw me back into an empty semi tanker. I got out and saw Moka lying on the ground but as I got closer she stirred then disappeared. She reappeared in front of me releasing powerful and quick strikes doing extreme damage to my body. She tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg and threw her into the crumbling skyscraper and shot a ball of darkness at her and when it reached the building I detonated the darkness causing a massive explosion that completely destroyed the skyscraper and leaving a semi-deep crater. I slipped into the shadows and reappeared out of Moka's who was laying on the ground with slight damage and her eyes closed. I walked over to her and before I knew it Moka had pushed up using her hands and wrapped her legs around my head and flipped me. She then kicked me in the side of the head and before she could do it again I hit the ground and caused a small earthquake but enough to cause Moka to fall forward. In the moment that she was falling forward I shot a bolt of darkness at her hitting her in the center of her chest. She fell to the ground and I quickly pinned her down and held her there.

"Give her back she doesn't belong to you," I said.

"Why should I do that hmm," Moka asked.

"Because I love her and I need her," I said not trying to hide my feelings.

"Maybe if you promise to show me what its like," Moka said smiling a mischievous smile.

"What what's like?" I asked confused.

"Show me what this love is all about or otherwise I won't give your darling Moka back. So do we have a deal?" Moka asked still smiling. I thought it over for a minute and decided.

"Fine so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Whenever I want some love you'll give it to me and return you can have your Moka back," Moka said before kissing me. I was shocked but remembering what she just said I kissed back but I was quickly dominated.

"So as not to be confused what do we call you?" I asked after having finished the kiss and regaining my breath.

"Just call me Dark Moka," Dark Moka said still slightly out of breath.

"Not very imaginative are you?" I asked.

"It's just a name and a temporary one at that. Now I guess I'll keep my end of the bargain but before I go remember I'll be back for more," Dark Moka said smiling before the darkness faded. Moka returned to her normal state with all traces of the darkness gone.

"Shadow where are we?" Moka asked as she looked around. I didn't answer but summoned the portal and grabbing Moka I jumped through and landed back in my house.

"Man I'm beat and I'm hungry. Time to eat," I said heading to the kitchen with Moka behind me. I ate about six platefuls and three bowlfuls while Moka had three platefuls and one bowlful. After we finished eating we headed to bed where Moka snuggled up close to me and passed out. I stayed up and looked at her and suddenly she transformed into Dark Moka.

"You know it's not nice to stare but I guess you can't help it," Dark Moka said with a smile revealing her cleavage causing me to blush which made her laugh.

"What do you want I mean we just fought then kissed now I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed with Moka if you don't mind," I said feeling exhausted.

"Well I do mind and tonight you'll be sleeping with me because I want to know what it feels like so suck it up and shut up," Dark Moka said licking the wound on my check that I don't remember getting.

"Well whatever," I said closing my eyes and slowly beginning to drift to sleep.

"I've figured out what my name will be so from now on call me Melinda," Melinda said lying her head on my chest and closing her eyes.

"That's fine," I said.

I woke up and saw Melinda lying on my chest snoring softly. With a sigh I got out of bed quietly and headed to the kitchen and made breakfast. Melinda came into the kitchen as I was finishing my fifth plateful.

"You sure eat a lot don't you," Melinda said smiling.

"Yea go ahead and eat then get ready because we're going to Gin to teach him how to use his darkness and since you don't want to give Moka her body back I'm forced to take you with me," I said heading back to the bedroom to change clothes. When I came out I was wearing my battle attire from yesterday but it was fixed, the trench coat had sleeves, and I was wearing my boots. Melinda ate about four platefuls then got dressed in the battle attire that Moka had been wearing yesterday with shoes and the jacket I gave Moka. We got in the Impala and drove to the park that Gin wanted to meet us at. It was a normal park with slides, kids running around, and parents just sitting watching their kids play. After a few minutes, Gin pulled up driving a Camaro that was silver with wolf head shaped rims. Gin got out and was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. I saw that he wearing his wolf shaped pendant and when I caught his scent I tensed. What I smelt was the scent of the Dark Gods but after a moment of consideration I realized that he must have been spying on them. After a couple of minutes I saw another person get out of the car and when I looked to see who it was I saw that it was San. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue skirt and blue shoes with white laces.

"Hey Shadow who's that with you?" Gin asked looking at Melinda who was standing next to me with her arm around mine. She had her tongue sticking out and was pulling her eyelid down slightly with her other hand.

"It's Moka but at the moment it's her darkness Melinda. Just trust me and don't ask but please tell me that you're ready to train," I said face palming at Melinda's childishness.

"Yea I'm ready so where do you wanna train?" Gin asked.

"Here," I said creating an illusion world. It was a simple design just that of a baseball field. I began to hum a low and dark tone which instantly caused San to drop to all fours and after a few seconds darkness began to flood from her body until it removed her from sight.

"San are you ok?!" Gin yelled running over to the ball of darkness.

"Relax Gin it's just her darkness awakening which is what the training is for awakening and teaching you how to use your darkness. The tune I was humming was the Melody of the Ancient which is something I created to awaken darkness. Now we should continue on with your training," I said and with that the scene changed from day to night and the full moon was shining in the distance. I shot a compressed dark arrow at the moon and after a few minutes it hit and exploded covering the moon in darkness casting a black light over everything. Instantly Gin dropped to the ground and darkness began to flood from his body until it covered him and stuck to him. Soon he was completely covered and was back on his feet though his appearance was different. He was in werewolf form but his eyes were completely red and there was darkness coming of his hands. His claws looked like they had been coated with blood and his fur seemed more shaggy yet somehow had a sinister aura about it. I could see the small but deep x-shaped scar that was on the center of his chest. I looked over and saw San getting up and saw that she too had fully transformed. Her hair now had black streaks here and there and her eyes were now blue with black wisps. Her clothes were now radiating darkness and her wings had been stained black.

"I'll take the siren while you take Wolfy," Melinda said rushing towards San and kicking her in the gut only to be blasted back by a defensive song. I rushed towards Gin quickly removing my trench coat and becoming a werewolf. I grew black fur that covered my body along with pure white claws, fangs, and a bushy black wolf tail. My eyes changed from gold to icy blue and I quickly punched Gin in the gut before releasing a flurry of punches knocking him down. Gin got up and quickly rushed forward and sliced deep through my side then released a flurry of powerful slashes quickly tearing my body to pieces. I saw Gin rush forward again and win he got close enough I punched him in the gut and grabbed the back of his head and bringing my knee up I slammed his face into my knee then I punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the gut then flip kicked him. The moment I landed I created a ball of darkness in my right hand and in my left hand I created a vortex of darkness and rushed forward. I slammed the ball of darkness into his gut had then hit him with the vortex of darkness burning him and breaking multiple ribs in the process. Gin got up and rushed forward releasing a howl that became a roar and as I looked at him I saw that he was getting wilder. I knew that he was beginning to lose himself and that if I didn't do something I would be forced to kill him. Gin rushed forward and quickly got behind me and slashed deep across my back then released a flurry of rapid but powerful punches. Gin quickly rushed in front of me and hit me stomach with a blade of darkness cutting it open. I fell to my knee grabbing my stomach. I had to do something quick because I knew Gin was about to lose his self if he hadn't already and though I really didn't want to do this it seems I have no choice. I threw a ball of darkness that hit the ground and surround me and cover me from sight. I reverted to my normal form and then I changed gender. My hair grew down to my back and my muscle disappeared to be replaced by somewhat toned slender arms that were incredibly soft. My powerful legs were replaced with long slender smooth legs and I grew G-cup breasts and my ass grew bigger. Since I wasn't wearing any clothing on my upper body my breasts were in full view and I quickly rushed forward out of the darkness and rushed towards Gin. Gin caught sight of me and for a moment he did nothing except charge and I thought he was lost and I would have to kill one of my friends. Then Gin had a nosebleed and I smiled knowing that he was still Gin. I rushed forward even faster and kicked Gin hard enough in the gut to knock him unconscious but not before he threw up on me as well. I changed my gender back and using water I cleaned myself off and using wind got rid of the smell.

"So Melinda, have you finished with San?" I asked.

"Yea and I've had my fun for now so I'll give you back your Moka," Melinda said returning Moka her body.

"Shadow," Moka said hugging me and smiling. We sat down and Moka rested her head on my shoulder before falling asleep. I just looked up at the sky and waited for Gin to regain consciousness and after an hour of waiting he did.

"So Gin let me ask did you find anything out about the Dark Gods?" I asked still looking at the sky.

"Yea I found a place where rumors of experiments are going on," Gin said sitting up.

"Good tell me where it's located," I said my eyes still on the sky.

"It's in the abandoned warehouses," Gin said.

"Thanks now take San and go home I'm taking Moka and I'm going to check this facility out," I said taking my eyes off the sky and meeting his. He nodded; got up, and walked over to where San was picked her up put her in the silver Camaro, got in, and left.

"Shadow what's going on?" Moka asked groggily.

"We're going to check something out," I said getting up and getting in the Impala with Moka right behind me. We drove to the abandoned warehouse and I looked around after getting out seeing guards everywhere. I looked around for a way to get in without being seen and after a few minutes I found what looked like an abandoned pipe and I began sneaking towards it with Moka right behind me. We walked through the abandoned pipe for a few minutes before it opened and we were in a large room with a ladder. I scanned the room looking for anyone in the shadows and after finding none I headed up the ladder and peeked through the top looking for any guards but I found none so I entered the room with Moka right behind me. The room was empty and all I could think was that something felt off about this place. I went to exit the room and continue on when three guards ran by and the alarm went off. I managed to hear them say that Subject 0 has escaped and to lock down the premises. I cursed myself mentally and continued on not caring if I was seen anymore. I walked down the hall I saw the guards running from and after following it for awhile I found a room filled with tubes and people. There was tubes filled with green liquid, others filled with red liquid, others with blue liquid, and even ones with clear white liquid and they all had someone or something in them. In some the things were fully developed and in others they were still forming. I heard screaming coming from a couple rooms away so I went to check it out Moka was right behind me and when I arrived I saw testing, human experiments, monster experiments, genetic spicing, monster cellular fusion, and organ harvesting. Moka just looked away from the sight of blood and flesh everywhere combined with the sickening screams of those being experimented on. I felt the anger rising in me and before I knew it I was slowly walking over to the monstrous scientists that were doing the experiments and I created a small blade of darkness coming out from my the bottom of my wrist and I slammed it into the back of the first ones head then when the other turned to see what happened I slashed his throat killing him then I slammed the blade into the heart of the third and final one. I made the blade disperse then I turned and left after freeing everyone. I returned to the room with all the tubes and I began smashing them killing everything that resided within them but I could swear I heard thank you as I smashed the tubes. I decided that I would check the rest of the facility and free everyone that I could then I would destroy this cursed place. I continued down the hall the guards had been running and saw two guards running around but they saw us and began to shoot at us. I shoved Moka into an empty room and ducked inside. Creating a shield of darkness I rolled into the hallway and staying on one knee I used the shield to block the bullets and the moment I heard the click, click, click, signifying that they were out of bullets I created blades of darkness from my wrists and quickly rushed forward grabbing them by their throats and lifted them up off the air gripping tightly. Their weapons fell to the ground the blades piercing into their throats then I released the darkness into their bodies the black poison spreading killing them. When they stopped struggling and their bodies went limp I threw their bodies aside and picked up one of the guns. It was a CZ-805 BREN with sights, grenade launcher, increased fire power and extended magazine clip attachments. I searched the dead guards for ammunition and found three clips on the first body and two clips on the second and ammo for the grenade launcher. I reloaded the gun and released my mental seal. Instantly the markings on my arm changed to instead of my skin being jet black halfway up to my elbow the skin was jet black up to two-thirds of the way to my elbow while the rest of the arm was covered in the spider web markings. The veins of darkness that were on my chest pumping darkness into me extended until they reached my back. I grew fangs, claws, my eyes gained the slit, and darkness began to come from my hands like sinister smoke coiling around my arms like snakes. I continued, turning left and following the sound of voices in a rushed panic. As I continued I saw rooms filled with more tubes like the one I destroyed and I made a mental note of where they were so I could destroy them after I was finished rescuing everyone I could. We ran into three guards but before they could shoot I switched the gun to the grenade launcher and shot blowing all three of them up their body parts flying all over the place. I walked over to where their guns had landed and creating a duffle bag of darkness I began to put the guns in the bag the guns were MP5SFK, MP5-SD, and a MP5. I threw the duffle bag over my shoulder and continued. I found a room with more experiments and scientists. I switched the gun back then shot the first scientist in the back of the head and saw the others reach into their lab coats and I shot the second and third through the heart then shot the fourth through the throat before shooting him in the head. The fifth and final one pulled out a M92 Vertec and SIG Saur P226 and I shot him in the chest and the face. I walked over to them and picked up their guns most of them being the same as the fifth's but they also had a Smith &amp; Wessen M37 Air Weight, a Kiku Crest Lugar P08, a CZE Vz83, and a FN Browning M1910. I checked for ammo and found plenty in the room so I put them in the bag along with the guns. I left the room after freeing everyone and giving them a gun. Moka and I continued and before too long we made it into a big open room that had balconies and snipers. I shoved Moka back a few feet as they fired and I was shot in the right knee, the left shoulder, chest, and right abdomen. As they were reloading I took that chance and began shooting hitting the first sniper in the right arm then his chest before shooting him in the head. I shot the second Snipe in the throat and gut before hitting his heart. I shot the third in the head then shot the fourth in the knee then in the head. I walked up the balconies and grabbed their rifles which were a Dragonov, an Armalite AR-10(T), a Springfield M1A1 Super Match, and a Heckler &amp; Kosh PSG-1 and I put them in the duffle bag and went to make sure Moka was alright. She was waiting for me and when I checked her over I saw that she had just a few cuts here and there but that was it. We continued and about halfway to what looked like the armory of this place we encountered four guards and upon seeing the guns they had I switched to grenade launcher and fired blowing them up and sending body parts and blood flying everywhere. I walked to where their guns were and picked them up. The guns were a P90, an Ithaca M37, Benelli M4 Super 90, and a M79 Grenade Launcher. I continued to the armory with Moka behind me and when inside I saw that the guns were the same as the ones the guards and scientist had been carrying so I grabbed them all and shoved them in the bag then created another bag and began putting ammunition in it. I created a third bag and began putting Frag Grenades, Semtex, C4, Claymores, Flash Bangs, Concussions, Nova Gas, and Willy Petes in the bag. I left the armory and continued and I heard someone crying ahead so I rushed to where they were and I found a little girl.

"Hey are you alright, are you hurt?" I asked walking over to the girl. The girl looked up and when she saw me she smiled and began crying more before getting up and running to me. She jumped and hugged me knocking me to the ground.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're here," the little girl said.

"Uh Shadow I didn't know you had a kid," Moka said looking confused.

"I didn't either," I said and the girl looked up and saw Moka and she got off me and ran towards Moka jumping and hugging her knocking her down like me.

"Mommy you here too," the little girl said. If Moka looked confused before then she looked completely lost now.

"Hey little girl what's your name and how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm seven years old Daddy, and my name is Subject 0," the girl said. After hearing that I realized what was going on. This girl was had been made from the DNA of both me and Moka and her age had been accelerated. The little girl stood up and I looked at her taking in her appearance. The first thing I noticed was that her clothes were in rags and she was bare foot. She had light tan skin that tanner than Moka's but not as tan as mine. Her hair was whitish silver and reached down to her back and her eyes were a golden red. I noticed that she was cut on her right arm and I saw that the blood was blackish red.

"Moka this girl was created from DNA harvested from both me and you and they accelerated her age but she technically is our daughter and I think we should name her. How about Rose Akashiya," I said smiling at the girl who just smiled and hugged me.

"So Shadow now what do we do?" Moka asked.

"Simple we keep looking and when we're done we're going to destroy this place and take the girl with us," I said continuing down the path we had been following. After a while and a few more rooms with tubes the place opened up and there was a single person standing in the room. He was wearing all black and was dressed pretty simple for being in a research facility. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. His eyes were black as was his hair and his skin was slightly tan. He had a sadistic smile on his face and his arms were crossed as if he had been waiting for us.

"Welcome brother to the final show," he said before bowing in a mocking way. He sneered at my expression which was one of disgust.

"I'm not your brother and who are you?" I asked.

"Chronobog the Black God," Chronobog replied. Before one could blink Chronobog was in front of me releasing a barrage of powerful blows that I wouldn't have been able to dodge if it hadn't been for all my training in reading my opponents movements. Chronobog threw a hard right fist but I dodged it and in that moment I attacked hitting him hard in the gut with my right hand. He grabbed me by the throat and threw through four of the walls and rushed forward kneeing me in the gut then released another barrage of powerful blows and he kneed me in the stomach again then elbowed me in the back of the head knocking me to the ground and he picked me up by the back of my clothes then slammed my back against his knee breaking my spine.

"Well brother it seems you've let your darkness grow weak," Chronobog said. I watched as he headed for Moka and Rose and when I looked at them I saw fear in Rose's eyes and anger in Moka's. Then I stood up despite the incredible amount of pain that I was receiving from it. I transformed into my brutish form. My hair grew shaggier and slightly longer and became black. My eyes turned from gold to blue and my skin went from a deep tan to being white again. My clothes changed to a sleeveless black shirt that looked ripped where the sleeves would be and it was open in the middle along with shorts that looked ripped. I wasn't wearing any shoes and my muscles grew and bulged out and I became more animal like. I rushed forward and caught Chronobog in a hard clothesline before grabbing him, and throwing him into the wall and charging forward punching him in the face so hard the wall he had been thrown into shattered. I grabbed him by the face and threw him to the floor and stomped on his right arm crushing it. Then I created a blade of darkness and slit his stomach open then cut his throat. I kicked him in the face then I picked him up by his leg then threw into the other wall and rushed forward and punched him in the stomach and destroyed the wall behind him. He laid there dead and when I looked upon his lifeless I felt a sort of cold darkness enter me and disappear. I grabbed Moka and our new daughter and decided to go home and when I was alone find out what that darkness was.


End file.
